RWBY cross (not as in cross over)
by nexus frost light
Summary: not every darkness is how it is but the light always reveal the darkness in someone and remember this in darkness there is light but light is always in darkness.
1. my life so far

**Rwby does not belong to me but to Monty Oum and this is my second fanfiction story so bear with me on it**

It was late afternoon, the skies is a shade of black with a dark figure standing in complete darkness with emerald eyes. When people saw this figure they instantly ran sensing darkness around him.

'This world, why they have only seen the dark when I am searching for the light' the figure thought as someone walked up behind him waiting for him to turn. "What do you want Cinder I am busy at the moment."

"Now, now Cross there's no need for that, the only reason I am here is to give your pay." Cinder said as she threw an envelope next to Cross as he placed it in his pocket. "So what are you looking for now Cross?"

"A target that is named Kent blank and right now I see him in sight." Cross said as he pulled out a knife and aimed it at the target ready to throw it at his head as he heard a loud gun fire in a distance. "I think you henchmen need help."

"I will make him pay for causing a distortion for the others well we will keep in touch cross and remember you are still contracted with us." Cinder said as she got into a bullhead and made her way to the explosion.

'Now let see, he is still looking at the smoke from the explosion all I have to do is get the information and I am off to the hospital.' Cross thought as he threw the knife at the man's chest as Cross jumped down the building to a nearby ally where the injured man ran off to after being pinned to the ground. "Okay listen here you tell me the info and you die fast and painless or I can torture you until you crack and spill everything how's that?"

"I would rather die than tell anything to you anything." Spat the man as he spit out blood landing next to Cross.

"Okay then looks like I would actually have fun on this one." Cross said as he took the knife from the man's chest and sliced hid throat open. After all the life left the man cross placed his hands on the man's chest and placed the knife back into the man's previous wound, when the knife was back in placed he poured his aura into his hands releasing a crimson/purple light as the victim was brought back to life gasping for air.

"How, how in the fucking world am I still alive!?"

"I am the reason you still alive now start talking so I won't get bored." Cross said as he brought out another knife from his side and brought it near the man's crotch.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You think I wouldn't think twice about it." Cross said as he stabbed the man's crotch and twisted the blade to increase the pain. "Think again, now talk!" Cross said as he lunged the blade deeper into Kent.

"Okay, okay there is a secret meeting near the port in a couple of days there is to be a big dust shipment there that is to leave 3 days after the meeting now have mercy on me!" Kent said as both of them heard sirens coming their way.

"Since you told me everything I need there is no need for you now." Cross said as he took out both blades and sliced Kent throat open for the second time then ran off into the shadow abyss to claim his reward.

2 hours later after Cross fled the scene and delivered the information to his client he went to the hospital to meet someone in particular. 'Hope she's happy to see me again?' Cross thought as he opened a door to a girl's room with the name "Sapphire Sophia Cross" written on the door. When he stepped in he saw a teenage girl in a standard blinding white shirt and pants, with blonde hair, light skin complexion and the most noticeable of all sapphire colored eyes. She was beautiful with the light coming on her as the world was centered around her signifying that she was there and not an imagination. As she looked over at the door she smiled, her smile was like seeing a life out of nothing being made as she only waved at him noticing her hands are still in bandages. She signaled Cross to take a seat next to her as he applied without delay closed the door.

"Hello there Cross, how has it been?" Sapphire asked as Cross gave her a kiss on her forehead then took a seat.

"It's been doing good sis the only thing is that I can't get out of work even when I told them, I don't want to work anymore and they still drag me back." Cross said as the door opened to reveal a female faunus with brown hair, light complexion and hazel colored eyes and the most noticeable brown rabbit ears.

"Hello there Ms. Scarlatina, what's on today's planner?" Sapphire asked as the nurse only smiled when she heard her call her as a superior.

"There's no need to be formal you can just call me Velvet and today is to check your blood pressure and who might you be?" Velvet asked Cross as she saw that he has emerald eyes, a light but darker complexion then sapphire, black hair with green tips, beige cargo pants, an open black jacket with a swamp-green shirt with a red V-neck undershirt, and a necklace of a heart around his him.

"The name's Cross, I am Sapphire's twin brother." Cross said as Velvet smiled then nodded at his relation with Sapphire.

"So you two are the last two remaining family of the Cross?" Someone said as they turned there heads to see a man in his mid-30-40's but still looks like he is in his 20's giving his a sense of being older through his grey hairs.

"Oh professor Ozpin what are you doing here?" Velvet asked as she looked at Ozpin with a concern look.

"I am here because I want to see if the legend is true and it looks like they are." Ozpin said as he looked at Cross and Sapphire with a smirk and then went forward to take a seat. "Do you two know who I am?"

"Nope." Cross said as Sapphire just smiled at the man.

"Yes." Sapphire said as she extended one of her hands to shake professor Ozpin hand. "I am a big believer that you can train people to defeat the creatures grim."

"Yes indeed and I was wondering if you two would like to attend my school?" Ozpin said as he saw Velvet strap one of Sapphires arm to a machine to see her blood pressure.

"I would love-" Sapphire was interrupted when Cross spoke up louder then his sister

"The answer is no." Cross said as he cleared his throat to speak again. "I am going to need to deny the opening for me and my sister."

"And why would that be?" Ozpin asked as he raised a brow at the boy.

"The reason is because I don't want anything to do with fighting the creatures of grim and that my sister can't even walk." Cross said as his scroll rang as he picked it up. "Hello…yes this is him…wait a minute, how much….yeah, yeah just tell me who it is that is meeting me...okay then looks like I'm am now in service until the contract is terminated until me meet again." Cross said as he hung up the scroll and looked at Ozpin with a stern look. "You are an ass, you know that right." Cross said as he sighed in frustration. "Well looks like I have to work with you until the contract is done but remember this, I won't ever work with you if the contract is broken."

"Understood now then Mr. Cross follow me to the ship that will take you to your living quarters that we promised you until me don't need you anymore." Ozpin said as he went out the door to see a female with blond hair, glasses, high heels, a cape, a white blouse, and a little bit above the knee length skirt with leggings.

"Hey Sofia remember that I will always come here at this time no matter what I will still be here for you." Cross said as he hugged his sister with a smile.

"Okay, but remember you have work to do so don't worry about me, I got the nurses and doctors to look after me." Sapphire said as she waved at Cross before he went out the door.

-Air docks-

"So you see that is why we hired you for the extra enforcement with the first year students' missions." Glynda said as she gave cross documents with the information of all the possible first years he will probably work with.

"So that's all, I am hired to help these first year students until the contract is over, well this is going to be the easiest job I ever gotten." Cross said as he pulled out two jagged edge ninjato swords and proceed to reshaped them.

"Those are interesting choice of weapons you got the."

"Yeah well these two had gotten me out of multiple situations involving death." Cross said as he saw the dust ship land as the three piled in to head to the destination point Beacon.

-Beacon-

"So you see all of these are the students that you will help along with the information on their strength and weaknesses so remember do not think of this to give to others or you will be hunted." Glynda said through a hologram projection on Cross scroll. "Right now I am having a team deliver your dinner seeing that you are mostly antisocial with people that are not your sister, good day Mr. Cross." Glynda said as Cross closed his scroll as one of his knives fell to the ground.

"I should really stop hanging upside down whenever I am in a new home." Cross said as he heard the door open to his new room and came in a group of four girls with there weapons in hand except for one which is carrying the food.

"Hello, anyone in here?" Said one of the girls that has almost all her clothing colored a bright yellow along with her hair.

"A course he would be here you dunce, he only got here and besides Ozpin placed a look out somewhere so someone can make sure nothing bad will happen to him." Said the girl in white as Cross can see that she is holding a rapier that holds dust in its guard.

"Weiss, Yang stop arguing we are guess to someone we have never met yet so be nice until we get out of here and into our own dorm, okay?" Said the girl in red as both Yang and Weiss kept there weapons up to prepare to fight in case of something will happen.

"Hey Ruby I think we should leave the food here and go I have a bad feeling about this." Said the girl in black as the one in red placed the food on the floor and looked at her.

"What's wrong Blake you can't see him?" Asked the girl in red as they heard something fall, as the sound echoed in the room they all readied their weapons and pointed toward the sound only to see nothing.

"Ruby I think Blake is right we need to get out of here." Yang said as she inched toward the door only to hear a scroll playing music. "I love this song." Yang said as she started to dance lightly to the song.

"Yang focus we might be in danger right now." Ruby said as she looked in front to see a teenage boy in front of her sitting on the ground as all the girls shriek in surprised that he wasn't there before. "Guys I think we have met the schools supporter." Ruby said as everyone saw that he is wearing bandages on his eyes.

"Before all of you ask I am not blind." Cross said as he leaned toward the food and then retreated from it. "And I also don't eat meat."

"Oh well what do you eat?" Yang asked as the rest of her team looked at her.

"Fruit, I basically only eat fruit." Cross said as Yang opened a bag she brought that held sorts of food.

"Hey I got a mango and an apple will that do?"

"Yes it would." Cross said as Yang handed him the mango and apple. "Thank you for the food." Cross said as he started eating the apple first as he felt Ruby staring at him. "You know it is rude to stare at someone eating."

"Oh well sorry about that I am just interested on knowing what your name is." Ruby said as Cross stopped eating when he heard her having interest in what his name is.

"Ruby don't be rude let him eat besides we have to get back to the dorm." Weiss said as she moved toward the door.

"Oh right well sorry, we wi-"

"The names Cross" Cross said as he started eating again while looking at the girls direction.

"Oh well nice to meet you Cross, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby said as she extended her hand to shakes Cross's as he complied with the idea of trusting her. "And these are my teammates Weiss Schnee, Blake belladonna, and my sister Yang Xiao Long." Ruby said as the rest of her team waved at him as he imaginarily eyed.

"Well its nice meeting y'all from reading your files only half of what it says are false." Cross said as ruby's eyes widened at his words.

"Wait, what do you mean by, "our files"?" Yang asked as she stepped closer to Cross as he started to get up.

"Look I have gotten files of all the students and teams in the school and that I have already read all of them including a specific faunus." Cross said as he walked toward the wall as he continued talking in an emotionless tone. "It also said something about five liquor stores burning to the ground at the same time." Cross said as he started walking up the wall. "Also a bounty on a dangerous little scythe wielder and a certain ice princess."

"Wait a minute, how are you able to walk on walls?" Ruby asked as the others starred at Ruby then Cross to see him standing on the wall.

"As I was saying let's say you are all wanted by criminals and is paying a big-" Cross was cut off when his scroll started to ring. "Okay never mind looks like you're all off the hook."

"Wait what just happened?" Yang asked as Cross stepped off the wall and landed in a crouching position.

"What just happened is that I cleared out your names." Cross said as the others blankly looked at him. "I cleared out the information of the bounty and other things so I don't have any of your dead before I get to work with you guys."

"Cool, so we got nothing to worry about?" Weiss asked as cross started to eat the apple core.

"Nope not until I get hired to kill you guys." Cross said as he saw the girls with shocked faces. "its my life I get paid to do thing I would hate but I got used to it."

"So what are you really?" Blake asked as the others looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Are you a bounty hunter or a mercenary?" Blake said as her voice grew dark with the term mercenary hanging in the air.

"The group I work with are mercenaries but for me, I find myself as a bounty hunter." Cross said as he started to pick up the knives that had fallen a while ago.

"Okay and what about heritage?" Weiss asked as the others looked at Weiss then at Cross.

"I'm a faunus just like the cat over there." Cross said as he pointed at Blake.

"So you're a cat faunus?" Ruby asked as Cross just chuckled at her response.

"No I am not a cat even though I respond gratefully to them." Cross said as he looked at the time. "Well it looks like it's time to turn in I will talk with you four tomorrow during the choice." Cross said as the others understood this and turn to leave the room before ruby turn around to face him. "What's up?"

"Well we never got your age." Ruby said as the others turned around to only look at the boy with a surprised face.

"I'm sixteen, just a year older then you Ms. Rose." Cross said as she looked at him in the face.

"There's no need to be formal with my name just call me Ruby." She said as a smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Then looks like that goes for all of you as well as me just normal Cross." Cross said as he was stopped by another question.

"Wait so you don't have a last name?" Yang asked as the others Weiss looked at her with a stern look.

"I lost my name in my memories when I was little so the only name I remember is being called Cross." Cross said as he felt sad eyes staring at him. "There no need for sympathy on a lost name, besides you all need to get to bed you got something to look forward for." Cross said as team rwby started walking to their dorm.

"Good night Cross." Yang and Ruby said in unison.

"Good night team rwby." Cross said before he she the door behind him.

Team rwby dorm

"Well he does seem nice but I don't trust him." Blake said as she sat down on her bed.

"I have to agree with Blake he seems mysterious to me." Weiss said as she pulled Myrtenaster and started cleaning the blade.

"Come on he seems nice and he does seem kind of cute what do you say Ruby." Yang asked as she noticed Ruby hard in thought as yang just grinned knowing what she is thinking about. "Looks like our leader got her heart stolen by the new guy." Yang said as she started laughing.

"Ruby you okay?" Blake asked only to see Ruby shake her head wildly.

"Huh, oh, uh yeah I was just thinking on what the choice will be tomorrow." Ruby said as the others started to agree with her. "Well it's time to sleep night guys."

"Night Ruby." Yang said as all of them got ready for bed as they started to drift to slumber as the moon rose high leaving light shadows on everything it touch. As in a distance a faint melody is sung as white rose petals fell from the sky disappearing when they touched the ground releasing a light brighter than any darkness as Cross stood outside his door smiling at the light when everything is in darkness.

'Why can't my mind think of anything like this?' Cross said as he when to bed.


	2. knowing more

**Okay so here it is RWBY cross(not as in cross over) chapter 2 and I got to say I am really surprised by the number of views I had gotten on this in just 24 hours when I checked on it. (Always checks every day) so here we go rwby does not belong to me but to (rip) Monty Oum and to roosterteeth production.**

"So there I was fighting an Ursa major, my team helping the villagers move to safer ground." Spoke the wide, white mustachio man as four of his students were awake with one of them taking notes on his life. "When the villagers were out of the danger zone the rest of my team came back only to see me standing tall with the dead Ursa underneath my feet as-" the bell rung as the professor was about to get into his dramatic ending of the story when most of the students mentally cheered that they don't have to listen to his life story. "Remember I will need a three page essay on the origins of Grimms and how they evolved over the past decades and wants them by my next class and good luck out there students, I heard that the hired mercenary is willing to break bones easily and won't take pain into thought that is all." Professor Port said as the students piled out of the room and headed into the locker room to get their equipment.

Locker room

"So what do you think he is going to do to us when he means by the choice?" ruby asked as she noticed most of the other students looked paler than usual.

"Don't know, but I can't wait to fight the guy, someone that can think of pain as something that can be pushed out of his mind. THIS. IS. . BE. GREAT!" Yang said as she pumped her fist into the air as she saw Jaune looking like he was about to unload his lunch on an innocent trash can as Yang saw Pyrrha trying to calm him down as Nora was jumping around Ren who looked zoned out maybe thinking about the mercenary they will fight.

"Remember this guy is someone we don't want to underestimate we need to think of a plan to find his fighting style and find his weak points." Weiss said as she started writing things down on a piece of paper when they heard Ms. Goodwitch on the speakers.

"Would all first, second, third, and fourth year students please come to the Amphitheatre to meet the hired mercenary that will choose a group of team that he will help personally." Glynda said as the speakers were cut short with a static tone at the end of it.

"Looks like planning it is going to be easier with the higher ups there." Yang said as she saw Blake in deep thought. "Hey Blake are you okay you haven't said anything all day."

"yeah I am just thinking of who is this guy really is, I mean by why did the school hired a mercenary or what he calls himself a bounty hunter to help with our training?" Blake said as she saw the concern looks from the other students as they started to agree with the idea of knowing why he is here.

"Come on we have to hear this from Ozpin or Ms. Goodwitch." Weiss said as the other students started moving out to the amphitheater.

Amphitheater

"Welcome students today we have a guess that is here and hired to help you with training and on your missions can help you with things you might need." Glynda said as the students grew edgy when they couldn't see the hired man around them.

"What's the deal he's not even here and why are the higher up students here I thought this was going to be for the first year students only!" one of the students said as the rest of the students body population started to agree with him.

"You are all here because we have seen all of you draining out your knowledge out of your grades and training with this he will help you get your grades up and will actually teach you more about the world than anyone else out there!" Glynda said as the students started calming down when they heard why they were there for. "and as to where he is he said it would be better if they all find out where he is so they can open their prospective view around them self."

"So basically we have to find him in order to show his face to us." One of the other students said as they started moving around to see where he may hide in the big dome.

'Man they are retorted, well might as well see if they can actually find me.' Cross thought as he felt one of his knives started to fall as he cursed silently so no one can hear him as the knife fell to the ground impaling itself in front of a little girl in red as she jumped from the sudden surprised then looked up to see him hanging upside down on one of the metallic beams 20 feet in the air as the waved at him with a smile on her face. 'Okay maybe one of them aren't retorted' cross thought as he waved back at her.

"Hey guys I found him!" ruby shouted as the groups of students surrounded her as she pointed up so everyone can see him hanging upside down.

"How did he even get up there?" Jaune asked as cross started falling to the ground as he landed in a crouching position picking up his knife and sliding it back into it holster as most of the students backed away as they felt a dark presence sound him except for ruby who stood around him with a smile on her face.

"Okay listen up my name is cross and that is it no Mr., no sir, no captain, no nothing got it." Cross said as the students nodded as one of them walked up to him and picked him up by the shirt.

"And who do you think you are you still look like a freaking kid and what is it with the bandages are you blind or what?" Cardin asked as he felt a gun barrel on the side of his face as he turn only to see ruby holding crescent rose in it death scythe form as he release cross and started walking back to the groups.

"To answer your question and thank you ruby, I am your mentor and from your file you are Cardin Winchester the big dumbass of the school for someone that family is supposed to be the one who works next the big man and basically becomes his bitch." Cross said as some of the students ooh and laugh as the rest grew silent.

"What did you say, I will show you who the bitch is!" Cardin said as he brought out his fist to punch the loudmouth only for him to punch air as cross ran his hand on the inside of Cardin's swing as it made contact with Cardin's shoulder sending him back a couple of feet. "I' am going to kill you!" Cardin shouted as he ran again trying to punch cross again only for him to find himself on his stomach while cross had Cardin's arm raised behind his back starting to twist out of it socket.

"Mr. Cross there is no need to resort to this type of violence, now please release Mr. Winchester from your grip." Glynda said as cross started to loosen his grip until he suddenly put extra force into the rotation bringing Cardin to his breaking point as he felt his right arm became dislocated from it socket as everyone heard Cardin screams for mercy as cross knocked him out by stomping onto his head hard enough to only make him fall unconscious as he looked at Ms. Goodwitch then to the students as he can see that they are almost transparent at the sight of his merciless battle with the schools bully.

"Okay everyone get into groups and by that I mean partner up with someone that is not in your team." Cross said as the students looked at him with a blank expression on their faces. "This is because you'll won't fight me but against each other and to answer the last question as to why I wear bandages over my eyes is because my optical nerves are sensitive to the ultra-violet rays of the sun which when exposed to the light starts to burn at a harsh rate that is strong enough that it feels like being kicked in the crouch but is still weaker then how it feels like to give birth to a new born." Cross said as the students except for Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, Ren, and a little of the school population didn't understand what he was saying about his eyes.

"Uh can you say that again?" Jaune said as Weiss groan at his stupidity.

"What he said is that his eyes are sensitive to day light or any artificial light so the pain is higher to him then it is to us." Weiss said as she looked at cross as he nodded at her dumbing it down to them.

"Only to the sun light with the light from the lightbulbs it just like seeing in normal areas." Cross said as everyone understood that.

"Yes that is right Ms. Schnee, Mr. Cross here is a faunus that is very sensitive to the day light and he will not fight you all. He will only examine all of your fighting and will choose three teams, two of which are going to be first years and the last will either be second to fourth years. At the end of his examination all the team leaders will come to him and he will tell if you are qualified to work with him as he trains you to become stronger. He will personally train the three teams now then get in your groups and spar for the remainder of the time." Ms. Goodwitch said as the students paired with someone they don't know to well as they got ready to spar with one another. From cross view he can see that ruby has paired up with someone that has a javelin as a weapon that turns into a short sword that can turn into a rifle. As cross saw this he noticed that the girl was Pyrrha Nikos and there is nothing he needs to know from her files as he knows that she has won many of her remnants regionals tournaments. As he turned his head to the right he saw ruby's sister, yang fighting with an orange haired girl with a war hammer that can turn into a grenade launcher, as he saw this he recalled in one of the files that there was a girl name Nora Valkyrie an over energetic girl that wealds one of the most dangerous weapons in the school. As he turn his head forward from the sound of ice forming he saw Weiss fighting a man in green that holds two full automatic handguns that as a diagonal blade underneath the gun barrels, as he saw the weapons he saw the face of the wielder and from the file picture he knew it was Lie Ren the schools aura fighters and the quiet man. As he searched around he couldn't find one of the female faunus he met the previous day as he felt a presence behind him.

"Looks like you're the only one that doesn't have a partner am I right Ms. Belladonna?" cross said as he turned around only to see that Blake has an uneasy look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong I just want to know something."

"And what would that be."

"Why, why do you fight like that even though he is the one that is going to get back at you in the future?" Blake said as cross only smiled at her response as she saw that it was her first time seeing him smiling.

"You're worried about me aren't you?"

"What I am not."

"Blake listen thanks for caring but drop it." Cross said as he went back to his cold merciless tone. "This world has a lot of darkness in it and the only way to get rid of it is to be the light."

"So what you are saying is that Cardin was the darkness and that he is in your way." Blake said as she felt cross feeling uneasy with the surrounding.

"Hey Blake can you keep a secret?" cross asked as Blake nodded as his question. "Cardin wasn't the darkness in my way he is just another pond that has a choice in something in life and for me I am the darkness and at the end of training the three teams I want them to kill me with everything they got." Cross said as he went into a crouching stance to level himself to lower ground.

"Why do you want to die, aren't there people out there that will miss you?" Blake asked as she was shocked that cross is trusting her with this to only feel guilt in her stomach as she knew this will be her fault if they knew that she knew.

"Well only my sister, my sister was the only person I personally know and with all the things I am doing I am only a far away from getting her the house she deserves to live in." cross said as he stood up as he faced the groups still sparing with one another. "That is all the, sparing match is over, would all team leaders some see me for their results!" cross said as the team leaders went towards him except for Cardin's team as the rest of the students went to the locker rooms to shower, get changed and wait in there dorms for the news from their leader. "Okay remember I am only picking three teams and the three will be team cfvy, team jnpr, and…team rwby." Cross said as the leaders stepped up from the line to meet cross blank expression. "You three, don't disappoint me." Cross said as he dismiss everyone as he went back to his room only to see that Blake was in there. "You know it's rude to sneak in someone room for questions."

"Yes I know but answer me this, why do you want the three groups to kill you?" Blake asked as cross motion towards her as he extended his arm only to meet the top of her head to feel the cat ears twitch underneath the bow.

"Because of all the crimes I have done and besides the only reason I am still alive is because of what I have done in the past also because this world is full of darkness with me being another piece in it." Cross said as he felt Blakes hand grab his and moved it away from her ears.

"Then why don't you clear your name." Blake said as she felt something cold crawl up her back as she swiftly turn around only to see nothing as she looked back at cross who wasn't there anymore. "Where did you-"

"Up here." Cross said as Blake saw him laying down on one of the wooden beam on the ceiling as he saw that she had a surprised blank look on her face. "Yeah I tend to do this a lot, come on up here I got something so show you." Cross said as he threw down a rope/ladder to Blake as she climbed up to see that cross was working on something with her night vision at work.

"So what are you working on?"

"Just some paper work but this is what I wanted to show you." Cross said as he brought out a red dagger with the initials A.T. when Blake saw this her suspicions came to think that the blade might have come from one of her closes friends that treated her like family. "I'm guessing you know this person by heart?" cross asked as Blake started to sob lightly thinking that her only family was dead. "Well he told me to give this to you when he left vale to go to mistrial on a business job." Cross said as Blake suddenly hugged him while crying on his shoulder. "I might need to have said this but he isn't dead." Cross said as Blake started to gain control of herself again.

"Wait, what?" Blake asked as cross can still hear the confusion and sadness in her voice.

"yeah okay let me explain he paid me to give this to a specific female cat faunus that he used to work with and say that he is sorry for what he has done for the past years." Cross said as he handed the dagger to Blake as she took the blade and smiled at the memories that they had some good and some shocking.

"Thank you cross I don't know what to say." Blake said as she saw cross get back into a serious tone.

"There is no need to thank me just don't disappoint me with the rest of your team, now time for you to leave you got class work to do." Cross said as Blake nodded then left the room keeping the dagger close to her heart until she realize something.

'Wait did he said my team?'

Library

"Okay so I think things are in order here and to say the least who is terrified of cross?" Jaune asked as nobody answered.

"Well I think he will be a great fighting partner." Yang said as everyone looked at her like she is heading into a building that is infested with Grimms while the building is about to collapse on them.

"Well he might be a little merciless but you don't know he might be kind of sweet, if he losses that deadly aura around him and he's right behind me isn't he?" ruby asked as everyone nodded as they saw cross and Blake taking a seat with the three teams.

"Okay then since I heard everything I needed to hear I guess introductions are not needed." Cross said as velvet raised up one of her hands while trying to stay as small as possible. "What is it velvet?"

"Oh I was just wondering as to why you do these jobs." Velvet said as everyone saw cross deep into thought on the question as they all saw him release a small smile.

"Velvet, I think you already know about why I do this." Cross said as velvet only nodded as the others were lost at what their conversation was heading.

"Uh, what are you two talking about?" yang asked as both cross and velvet looked at the group.

"Well I am guessing that all of you know that velvet works in one of the hospitals in vale, right?" cross asked as everyone nodded to the question. "Well velvet here is helping a patient which of all is my sister." Cross said as everyone except velvet and Blake eyes widened from the fact that he has a sister.

"Wait you mean to tell us that you have a little sister." Weiss shouted as cross was about to correct until he felt his scroll rang in his pocket.

"Speak of the devil." Cross said as he pulled out his scroll and placed it next to his ear. "Hey Sofia…..no not yet their still breathing." Cross said as the three teams swallowed from the joke he was talking with the girl on the scroll. "…really they said that to the boss…well I hope they know how to clean the crap off of the ceiling." Cross said as the others heard a little of the girl giggling on the other side of the line. "….okay talk to you later Sofia, I got some students that needs to know what they're going to be trained on." Cross said as he placed the scroll back in his pocket.

"So that was your little sister?" ruby asked as the others leaned in as they got a message on their scrolls.

"The messages you all got will hold the information about what you all are going to be thought in the training sessions, also that was my sister and she is actually my twin, so you all will come to my class in a week that starts at five and ends at seven okay, any other questions?"

"Yeah, are you single?" yang asked as the others groaned at her question.

"I believe my social life if of my own privacy and not yours." Cross said as yang smiled at that response.

"So your already taken?" yang asked as everyone started groan louder again.

"Fine, look I don't have a girlfriend and if you're looking for a reason it's because I don't find any relationship with anybody necessary because I never trust anybody." Cross said as Blake was about to say something until cross interrupted. "And what I told you Blake earlier was a lie, never trust anybody that you don't know."

"Okay since we got that out of the way, cross how old are you?" cocoa asked as the three groups except for team rwby and velvet to look at him expecting an answer.

"I am 16." Cross said as the remaining teams looked at him with widened eyes.

"You mean to tell us that our new teacher is just a year younger than us, that's so awesome!" Nora shouted as the Liberian shushed her from behind her desk.

"If your sixteen why are you with the blood thirsty, merciless, evil-"

"Not all of them are what they are." cross said while cutting Pyrrha off from finishing her statement. "All of them are different people with a wife, husband, fathers, mothers, and children's. Most of them are also ex-military personnel's that got disbanded when they got into an accident. And most of them are people that are only doing this to help their families." Cross said as he felt a presence behind himself as he turned only to see a dark corner of the room.

"So does that means that your one of them the one that is only doing this to help your mother, father, and sister?" Ren asked as cross only shook his head.

"He's doing this to only help his sister, their parents died when they were, uh." Velvet said as she looked at cross for the age they lost their parents.

"We lost our parents ten years ago due to a terries attack my sister and I got away with just some minor loss of our personal lives." Cross said as the atmosphere got darker by the second.

"Okay I think we should head off to our rooms now." Jaune said as cross stood up and walked over to the dark corner of the room and punched straight at the center of the darkness only for a person to fell out of the shadow with the darkness disappearing from the light.

"Okay I get the point now I am not wanted I will be going now." The mysterious person said as he disappeared from the premises.

"Okay who the fuck was that?" yang asked as a letter was left on the table written in midnight blue ink saying _"I am the darkness in every light, I am the masters of shadows, and I am the ones that controls all darkness."_

"That was Dunkelheit, he's one of my partners which of all doesn't know when he isn't wanted until he gets the picture. Well since that is over everyone head to your dorms you got class tomorrow also a test from grim studies." Cross said as the three teams groaned and walked off to their dorms as cross went to his room and pulled out his scroll. "Alba its cross, we got a problem."

**Wow chapter two is up and running and I am sorry that this took a long time for me to write I am a slow writer and that school is a little overwhelming with the tests and all other things. Also if you guys want to talk with me by voice or by writing look up Nexus valentines on Facebook and GTAV on the ps4 so tell me what you think of this chapter and what do you think I should add into this story also if you have already read "long time never seen" I am stopping that story where it is because it is not mixing into the story as I wanted to. Well that's all for now.**

**nexus frost light out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everybody if you are reading this that means I probably posted this during spring break or on Easter or not due to my slow typing and cause of my laziness. Well here we go RWBY does not belong to me but and they're property of roosterteeth productions.**

"Okay Alba we have about an hour before the new recruits come in so what's the plan pelt them with ballistic bullets, get them from behind, hid in the shadows with hidden blades and try to sneak attack them?" Cross asked as a girl with long tide back brown hair, dull blue eyes, and a light tan complexion turned to him and nodded with a smile across her face.

"Let's see you go high and I go low, how about that?" Alba said as she noticed Cross already hidden in one of the beams shadows. 'As always the master of stealth.' Alba thought as the room started to fade as she opened her eyes to find herself napping on a couch in a dark room. 'Only a dream like always.'

"Morning Alba, you hungry?" Cross asked as Alba saw that he was wearing bandages over his eyes, a black hoody, a gray V-neck shirt, and black heavy loaded cargo pants as he placed down some noodles in bowls with some veggie rolls and rice in separated plates as Alba stood up to start eating the homemade food in front of her.

"Why do you always have to wear those bandages when we are in a room with no solar light in it?"

"I guess it became a habit or something like that." Cross said as he started eating the noodles as Alba only starred at the food like it's was her last meal.

"Hey Cross, do you remember when was the last time we ate like this?"

"If I remember correctly it was the day after we scared the crap out of our new recruits." Cross said as he grabbed a veggie roll and started eating it.

"Yeah, so what seem to be the problem that you had to call me under short noticed?" Alba said as she bow to her food then started eating it.

"I got intel about the recent gem's that were stolen from the museum in the center of Vale." Cross said as he passed Alba an envelope with classified written all over it.

"So if the Intel is correct then that means that the person is one of our employees. I never thought this day would come." Alba said as she opened the envelope only to find that the gem wasn't stolen by a single person but by a group. "How is this even possible?"

"I don't know, if a group that big were to enter a building of that size without activating a single alarm then that means they knew what they were doing." Cross said as Alba saw that he had a stern face thinking that the group was stupid enough to steal something of that value.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Alba asked as Cross only sigh.

"Don't know but until then I am going to need to pull everything I need to find out who was stupid enough to do this, oh and one more thing Alba." Cross said as Alba was fully focused on what cross has to say. "I have a few recruits I need to test I am going to need you to see what they are going to need help on."

"So you mean it is initiation day all over again?" Alba said as she grew a grin on her face. "So then you to go high, I go low?" Alba asked as Cross threw his knives into their holsters and grabbed his twin ninjato blades and placed them on the two low holsters to get ready for the fun.

"By the way have you came up with the name for your swords?" Alba asked as Cross saw that she was placing a short sword on her left hand as it turned into a single-spiked glove.

"Yeah, I named then "Nisshoku" meaning "eclipse" now then let's try not to give them a heart attack I need the money." Cross said as Alba laughed that he don't want to give them a heart attack.

"Okay but it will be hard to do that." Alba said as both of them made their way to the amphitheater.

Amphitheater

"Okay them when do you think he is going to get here we have been here for an hour thanks so snow white over there." Yang said as Weiss walked up to them with an unhappy look.

"Well if you haven't noticed it has already been a week so that means we have to show him that we can't slack off most of the time." Weiss said as everyone turned around to see that Cross was in the center of the ring.

"Okay then as you know I am going to test you all on your team work and if I think otherwise I am going to put you all on team exercises for some time, everyone got that?" Cross said as everyone got their weapons ready. "Good then now come at me with everything you got." Cross said as everyone came at him only for them to be on their backs on the other side of the room.

"What just happened?" Jaune asked as everyone got back to their feet waiting for an answer.

"Remember you all have to work together in order to get close to me." Cross said as everyone got their weapons ready taking steady steps to see what his plan is. "Taking things steady won't work right with me on this so stop wasting time." Cross said as Yang charged at him as she was hit on her side without Cross moving an inch from his post.

"What the heck was that?" Yang asked as she tried to stand up only to find that her entire body is paralyzed.

"Yang what happened are you okay?" Ruby asked as she ran up to her sister.

"Don't worry about me just watch out for him." Yang said as Ruby saw that Cross was walking towards Ren, Pyrrha, Coco, and Nora, as Nora started to get a little jumpy as her trigger finger slipped releasing an explosive round right in front of him as the round exploded. After the smoke has cleared off everyone was surprised to see that Cross has left the explosion unscathed as he rushed the group as they unleashed a hell storm of bullets directly at Cross's direction as he jumped over them kicking Ren on his chest sending him a couple of feet away as he landed, Cross backed handed Nora on the back of her head while he kneed her on her center stomach sending her to the ground gasping for air. As cross turned to face off against Coco and Pyrrha. As Pyrrha charged him with her short sword as Cross blocked it with one of his own swords.

"Looks like I am going to need to teach you all on how to actually fight as a team." Cross said as he started slashing at a fast and accurate paste that Pyrrha had a hard time keeping up with the attacked that she has lost her shield when he entered to close combat.

"Wow he's fast." Jaune said as Yatsuhashi and Fox looked at each other while getting their weapons ready. Until they saw Coco and Pyrrha flying towards them knocking them to the wall at the far side of the stage. "Looks like it's just us four, right?" Jaune asked as he saw that Blake, Weiss, and Ruby waving goodbye at him like he's a dead man walking into an execution chamber.

"Looks like your team has abandoned you, what are you going to do about it Jaune?" Cross asked as Jaune turned around to see that Cross was barley his height.

"Uhhh."

"Wrong answer." Cross said as he punched him in the face proceeding with an over shoulder throw to the piled Coco, Cox, and Yatsuhashi as all of them groan in pain as Cross turned around only to see that Ruby was the only one standing while seeing Weiss and Blake pinned upside down by knifes with one between Weiss legs to prevent her skirt from falling. "And then there were two."

'Don't let him trick you, Ruby, you are stronger then him; but then again he took down everyone like they were just sacks of potatoes.' Ruby thought at she saw a smoke canister on the ground, as she shot it, it exploded into a room full of white clouds.

"You know that's not going to work Ms. Rose I can fight without seeing anybody." Cross said as he felt the clouds' starting to move in a clockwise pattern. "Very smart using the movement of the smoke to cover your presence and igniting the air sounds to hide your steps, very clever." Cross said as everything stopped moving leaving a radius of 17 feet. 'Come out, come out where ever you are.' Cross thought as he felt the air around him going at one direction as he turned he saw Ruby heading at him at full speed, right when he was going to jump out of the way he froze and saw rose petals spawn behind her as he also saw some of them turn white. 'Summer?'

"Cross get your head in the game!" Someone said as Ruby tripped as Cross got his head together for just enough time to catch Ruby before crashing to the wall behind him causing him to lose his breath and knocking Ruby out.

A couple of seconds later

"Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't know, Velvet check his pulse."

"w-what?" Velvet said with a worried tone.

"Check his pulse so we can know if he's dead or not."

"o-okay." Velvet said as she moved he hand to Cross's left wrist waiting for a pulse, as every second passed Velvet face was changing from being calmish to scare to hyperventilating to silent.

"Is he okay?"

"He doesn't have a pulse." Velvet said as the room went silent in shocked that their new teacher died by their own hand or should Yang said by Ruby's head.

"He's not dead." Someone said as the rest the students jumped from surprise as they turned to see a women in her early twenties dressed in military green pants, a white shirt, and a small camo jacket walk up to Cross and kicked his left side as he groaned.

"Owe, now I remember how it feels to be hit by a truck again." Cross said as he was still holding onto a passed out ruby as he looked at the other students who looked surprised to see him still alive. "What?"

"How the fuck are you still alive!?" Yang asked as Cross got some difficulties standing up with ruby on him.

"What do you mean?" Cross said as he finally got up while holding Ruby steady.

"I c-checked your p-p-pulse but you d-didn't have one." Velvet said as Cross popped his neck.

"Yeah my heart actually beat slower than others so it beats about 1 per minute so I am basically the only man with a walking coma." Cross said as he looked at Ruby. "I am going to take Ruby to the infirmary right now, Alba take my place for now until I come back."

"Sure thing." Alba said as Cross nodded while picking Ruby up bridle style leaving the room as the door closes Alba turns to the students. "Hi there my name is Alba Monroe but you all can call me Alba." Alba said as everyone showed a smiled knowing that she is nicer then Cross.

"So then Alba what are you doing here with Cross?" Pyrrha asked as Alba smiled.

"I am here with Cross today because he called me with important information also I am here because I am his lieutenant." Alba said as the rest looked at her like if she was joking.

"Are you saying that Cross, the man that can kill on sight is your captain?" Coco asked as everyone stayed quiet until they got an idea.

"If you're his lieutenant does that means that he shares all of his weaknesses, strengths, and all other secrets?" Yang asked as the rest of the students leaned in with a grin on their faces as Alba only smiled at their curiosity.

"nope." Alba said as all of them fell to the ground with a loud thump. "He was hard to get through, it took him over three months to actually talk to anyone in his section."

"So basically he is a loner?" Nora asked as everyone looked at her.

"No, he wasn't a loner, he was just quiet around everyone because he doesn't trust anybody, he also said he doesn't talk to many people incase if he gets too close to them." Alba said as she came up with an idea. "Hey since you guys look tired how about I treat you all to a hot spring bath later." Alba said as everyone cheered about going to a hot springs bath.

"Wait there isn't one in vale how are we going to one if there isn't one?" Weiss asked as everyone lost hope.

"There's one just outside of vale and the good thing is that it's a mix bath."

"No." Cross said as he stood on Alba's head being weightless.

"Wait a minute, Cross what happened to Ruby?" Yang asked as Ruby appeared right next to her.

"I'm right here."

"Okay since everyone is accounted for let's talk about what flaws you all have." Cross said as everyone groaned at the idea of being thought about their flaws.

"Do we really have too?" Nora said as Cross looked at her.

"Yes we do and you-"

"I suggest we go to the hot springs now, everyone that agrees say, I." Alba said as everyone cheered and left the room.

"I always hate it when she does this." Cross said as he turned around and saw Ruby cleaning up some of the rubble they made. "Why are you still here shouldn't you go with the others?"

"Why should I, I'm not the type of person that enjoys mix baths with other people." Ruby said as she flushed at the ideas of sharing a bath with other people that are males. "Also I wanted to know what the flaws of everyone is even mine so I can improve it."

"Heh, okay then first we clean then we talk about the flaws everyone made also if since the others are gone how about we talk about some battle tactics." Cross said as Ruby smiled at the idea.

"Okay then how about at my teams' dorm I got some homework I need help on anyways." Ruby said as Cross gave a generous smile with a small node as they both continue to clean the amphitheater with a couple of hums heard from Ruby as Cross hummed at the same tone. "Hey how do you know that tone?"

"A women taught me this song when I was young, heh she was the only one I looked up to as a motherly role model." Cross said as he heard the door opened up to reveal a women with a confused look on her face.

"Why are you two still in here?" Ms. Goodwitch asked as she saw the room was partly ruined.

"We're just cleaning up the mess we made while the others left to a hot spring." Cross said as he lifted up a piece of the ground where one of Nora's shells landed.

"Yeah were just cleaning up the mess and Ms. Goodwitch why are you here." Ruby asked as she looked on to see that she was typing on her scroll.

"I came here to look at all the equipment we will need for tomorrows training session and Cross if you want you can come along to see if your students actually do well on this since it will be a big part of their grade."

"Yeah sure and besides if they failed by any chance I will be there to witness all their flaws and actually give them harder training to get it through their thick skulls." Cross said as Ms. Goodwitch nodded and with a wave of her wand fixing the entire place up with time to spare on teaching. "Okay I see that you got this so if you need me, I will be in team RWBY's room to help Ruby with her homework."

"Yes now then go on and help Ms. Rose with her studies." Ms. Goodwitch said as Cross and Ruby ran off to team RWBY's room.

"You know she is planning something." Someone said as Glynda turned around to see headmaster/professor Ozpin standing at the main door way.

"So it seems, professor Ozpin what are your plans for cross when he betrays us?" Goodwitch ask as Ozpin smiles at the little concern of cross most likely able to kill everyone at the school.

"I don't think he is going to kill anyone from this school but in the future I hope he can join us. Now then Ms. Goodwitch I believe we got more important matters in our hands." Ozpin said as Ms. Goodwitch nodded in agreement as they both walked out of the amphitheater heading to Ozpin's office as they heard a high pitch scream in a distance.

Hot springs

"Wow Jaune just a couple of minutes in the forest and you already attracted a deaths stalker and did you just screamed like a girl?" Alba said as she stabs the right pincer while it wailed out of control. Alba taking the chance to have fun jumps off the pincer and landed on the Grimms back latching the blade under its armor while saying "Yippee ki yay mother fuckers!" as the others watch in horror that the one person they thought was sane rid a deaths stalker as if it was a bull.

Team RWBY's dorm

"Okay Ruby I will say it one more time the angle of A is divided by the square root of B while it is multiplied by C." Cross said as he has been trying to help ruby with her trajectory equation for the past 30 minutes as Ruby struggled to find how the answer is from a complex equation can be helpful.

"I don't get it how is it like this, why can't I just pull crescent rose out and shoot the grim like I do with the rest?" Ruby said as she planted her head on her desk while letting her materials fall to the ground in frustration.

"Listen Ruby I get that this is confusion but all of us has homework that we do-shit I forgot I got work to turn in for tomorrow." Cross said as he pulled his pack onto the desk and pulled out a stack of papers and placed them on the desk.

"What's with all of the homework?" Ruby asked as she saw a gun barrel in his backpack.

"It is homework and I have to turn this in tomorrow with the gun project Mr. Swoth assigned everybody." Cross said as he pulled out the a m-4 carbine rifle with an red dotted sight, extended mag, a long barrel, select firing option, and a shock absorbent stock.

"wow that is one cool gun, does it fires?" Ruby asked as Cross fired off a bullet that went out the open window with making a sound as Ruby looked at the gun like it was broken. "Uh I think to gun is supposed to go boom."

"Not this type, I replaced everything on this gun with new parts and placed in new grease on the chamber to the bullet can go faster that the human ear can pick also that the gun chamber is actually a silencer." Cross said as Ruby looked at the gun like a child looking through a candy store window.

"Can I hold it?"

"Sure why not, but just make sure the handle if fitted snugged in your palm." Cross said as he put the gun's safety on as he handed Ruby the modified gun to her with care of not letting the gun be damaged.

"Wow this gun is really light and quiet, how much damage can it do to an object?" Ruby asked as she heard an explosion in a distance as she saw that the bullet hit a tree exploding a branch off of it. "Okay so it is strong enough to break a tree branch."

"Yeah now let's see if a bullet travels at a rate of 1 meter per 0.55 sec. and A is equal to 93, B is equal the square of A multiplied by the distance between you and the tango at 300 feet what is the distance and time the bullet from start to finish. Let see the square root of 93 is 9.64 multiplied by 300 is 2,893.1 so B is 2,893.1 divided by 0.55 will be 5,260.2 meters per 0.55 seconds." Cross muttered to himself as Ruby was lost at the way that he took that as if it was an easy task.

"How the hell did you salve that equation with ease?!" Ruby said as Cross ignored her as he moved on with the rest of his homework.

"Ruby."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever got the feeling that this world holds hidden mysteries that everyone doesn't know about?" Cross asked as Ruby thought for a moment and gave her answer.

"Well my dad told me that everything has a hidden secret that nobody knows about. But then again this world has good things that are supposed to be hidden and there are people that look around to solve find everything that is hidden." Ruby said as leaped to her bed and patted to the edge of it facing Cross, as he only looked at her slightly confused. "Come on cross sit next to me."

"Are you sure the ropes will hold us up?" Cross asked as he looked at the ropes then decided to just join her.

"Cross have you ever seen the moon before it was broken?" Ruby asked as Cross looked at her then looked out the window to see that the sky was a shade of purple with a red underline fading away.

"I actually have seen the moon before all of this happened but I never really seen it in person." Cross said as he felt Ruby staring at him. "If you're asking what I mean by that is that I got a picture of an actual full moon and is the only thing I have to remember about the one person I trusted that isn't family." Cross said as he pulled out a picture of a full moon in a clear midnight sky.

"Wow so that's how it looks like, it's beautiful." Ruby said as Cross gave her the photo.

"Hold on to this I still have to finish my work." Cross said as he jumped down the bed got his and Ruby's work and rejoined ruby on the bed. "Now then I believe you too still have homework to do." Cross said as Ruby groaned. "By the way it's actually a trick question, no hunter/huntress would go to an unknown place without their weapon."

"So I was right' just shoot them with my scythe and all done." Ruby said as both teens continued to work on their homework together well most likely Cross helping ruby.

2 hours later

"Hey Ruby you okay?" Cross asked as Ruby just snapped her head up to look like she is awake.

"Yeah, yeah just sleepy that's all." Ruby said as Cross grabbed ruby's papers.

"Ruby if your tired don't fight it, it is bad to stay awake this long on a school night so get some sleep." Cross said as he felt a head on his shoulder. When he turned his head he saw Ruby's head on his shoulder with her eyes closed while giving off soft quiet snores. As he tried to move the girls head off his shoulder he saw that he was wrapped in a hug that is difficult to get out of. With a sigh he gave up and let the now sound asleep girl rest on his shoulder as he looked to the clock as it reads 1 o'clock in the morning. 'Might as well sleep for class tomorrow.' Cross said as he got one arm free to place his papers inside one of his note books closed it and toss it to the table next to his backpack as he laid down still feeling that it would be impossible to get away from the grip of the sleeping girl known as Ruby Rose as he closed his eyes wrapping one of his arms around her back so both of them can feel comfortable.

30 minutes later

"Wow I can't believe that Alba can hold that much liquor in her system." Yang said as Blake and Weiss entered their dorm to get some sleep from the exhausting day of relaxation with Alba as they both stop to see something they could not believe as Yang came in to be trapped between in rage and cheerful, as her rage became the best of her as she was about to yell at Cross for sharing the same bed with her little sister as Blake stopped her and pointed at Ruby's work desk to see a stack of papers both Cross's and Ruby's. While looking at the stack of papers Yang cooled down to the point that she didn't mind that they were sharing a bed that much. As they changed to their night clothing's they headed off to their respected beds as the night took over as they all fell asleep dreaming of what to do with their futures.

**Well there we have it chapter four and sorry for not righting fast enough i am just getting sleeper everyday so i spended about the entire night working on this story with another dream taking over as a fanfic but i will not do that yet. Also i am sorry if the equations i placed in the story i was board and got an idea of cross trying to teach ruby some algebrick. So yeah now i am working up the wil to do a fast fifth chapter about whatever i can.**


	4. chapter 4

**Let just start it rwby does not belong to me but to roosterteeth production.**

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Blake asked as she can see that ruby and Cross as still in the same bed from last night.

"I think it would be the right thing to do and to also get some answers from them." Weiss said as she was starting to shake Cross and Ruby but was stopped by Yang.

"I got a better idea." Yang said as she pulled out a whistle as the others started to cover their ears as she placed her lips on one end, blowing it releasing an ear piercing sound as Ruby bolted up releasing Cross as he falls off the bed hitting his head on the corner of the drawer as the others were shocked to see that blood was leaking from the gash on his left temple.

"Son of a fucking protestant whore, ow, fuck what was that for." Cross said as he covered his ears still hearing the whistle ignoring the blood leaking from his head.

"Cross are you okay?" Blake asked as Cross got up looking piss that he was awoken and that he was awakened by a loud noise the caused him to fall.

"Nah you think; god dammit who blew that fucking whistle." Cross said as he saw Yang with the whistle in her mouth as it falls Cross moves closer to her with a lock that says you will not get a grave, a funeral, or anything that will be left for your body to rest in.

"C-cross before you do anything be glad I woke you up besides it's already 1 in the afternoon." Yang said as Cross froze. "I think I broke him."

"It's one." Cross muttered to himself as he looked at the table his head crashed on and saw the clock hitting one. "Fuck; I'm so fucking late." Cross said as he grabbed his backpack and left the room without a word as Ruby got down from her bunk with a freaking looking bed hair style as the others looked at her only to try to suppress their laughter.

"Where is Cross going?" Ruby asked as Yang picked up a paper folder that has a location of where he is going.

"I think I know." Yang said as a grin grew on her face.

**30 minutes and 30 seconds later: Unknown location**

"Okay so does anyone has-" The teacher was interrupted when Cross busted through the door with his hair fuzzy, sweat drowning down his face with the blood still pouring, and his backpack showing the butt of a gun. "Ah Mr. Cross, your late, do you have an explanation for this?"

"Okay Mr. Swoth, I actually over slept, I was helping someone with their homework when I remember that about my homework and we stood awake until 1 in the morning until my friend fell asleep on me and got me trapped in a sleep hug so I got to spend the night on her bed." Cross said as the teacher excused him to his seat.

"Hey uh Cross." A girl said as Cross looked to his left to see May. A girl with blonde hair, light blue eyes, a heavily tanned complexion, a blue shirt with a purple moon on the front, a red skirt with tight blue jeans underneath, and black and white sneakers.

"Hm oh they May." Cross said as the girl right next to him pointed to her left temple as cross moved his hand then brought it back to see blood there as he shrugged it off and started paying attention to the teacher as he left his semblance take over. As May kept on looking she can see that his blood started to disappear and that his cut was no longer there.

"Okay before we all start on today team project, cross do you have your work?" Mr. Swoth asked as Cross dug into his backpack to look for his homework folder as he kept on digging he realized that he might have left it with the others.

"I don't have-" Cross was interrupted as a knocked came through the door, as it opens Cross was surprised to see that Rubies head popped in.

"Uh hello can I help you?" Mr. Swoth asked as Ruby fidgeted a little that the teacher was actually looking at her with a surprised look.

"Uh n-no I am just here to give Cross his homework." Ruby said as everyone looked at Cross as he was bagging his head on the table that one of his students was at his school, as everyone looked at her with silence until someone broke the silence with a question.

"Hey cutie what's your name." Asked as boy with jet black hair with a smug on his face as Ruby blushed that he was flirting with her.

"My name; it Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby said as the boy got up from his seat and walked up to Ruby as he leaned on the wall with a wide grin on his face.

"Well hello Ms. Rose the names Lukas but you can call me Luke." Lukas said as he flex one of his arms showing off every muscle his arm got.

"Okay Lukas get away from her your making feel uncomfortable." Cross said as he shoved Lukas out of the way.

"Wow there Cross what's wrong is she your girlfriend." Lukas said as he started laughing.

"No she's my student and by the way here." Cross said as he punched Lukas square in the face sending him to the ground.

"You want to dance bitch then bring it." Lukas said as he was zapped to the ground with a dart stuck to his back.

"Thanks May." Cross said as May responded with another shot to make sure Lukas is still alive as he groaned everyone else groaned that he can still make sounds.

"Sorry about that Ruby, now then where is my homework." Cross asked as Ruby gave him his homework folder as he pulled out one of the papers. "Thanks."

"No problem besides you actually left it on my study table." Ruby said as someone shouted something.

"So you're the one that he slept with!" someone shouted as Cross grabbed an electric gun from a holster he got form his teachers and fired it to the person that screamed right into his right shoulder as he fell to the floor twitching slightly.

"Yeah he did and he still needs to explain why he was sleeping with my little sister." Someone said as Cross turned around to see that Yang, Weiss, and Blake were at the door way.

"Everyone front and center!" Mr. swoth shouted as everyone that is conscious stood with pride as the teacher walked up to Weiss. "Ms. Schnee what a pleasure to meet you and welcome to our school." The teacher continued on as he brought her to the front of the class room as everyone followed his lead and corralled her.

"Well you still have to explain why you were sleeping with my sister." Yang said as she grabbed him into a bear hug placing his head between her breast as everyone heard muffle shouts coming from the entrance only to see that Cross has one of his hands groping Yang's right breast while his other hand was at her stomach trying to push himself free with little effort until Blake patted Yang side and pointed at the group of students that has their phones out. "Do not video tape any of this and that is your final warning."

"Nah we will still video tape this." A boy said as he brought he scroll higher but was destroyed as they saw Blake behind them with her blade by her side.

"I will listen to them if I were you they are actually huntresses in training right now." Cross said as he was able to get the head free until yang placed to force into the hug as he kept on struggling to get free.

"Will I think it is about time to see cross get over-"

"ahhhhhh" The student was interrupted as they saw Cross lift up yang and ran to the hallway wall making a hole with yang buried in a pile of bricks and Cross with a piss off look as he was about to say something the school bell rung as every student piled out of the school.

"Well then looks like schools over for today, have a good day Ms. Schnee." Said Mr. Swoth as he left the school to his home. As Cross was about to say something again he decided to keep it to himself as he walked off heading to beacon as the others followed him. During the entire way back nobody has said as work which didn't help with the way they were all standing in the air ship they were in until Ruby asked as question.

"Uh Cross are you made at us?"

"Yes." Was all Cross said as Ruby looked down to the ground as tears slowly started forming in her eyes as she shut her eyes letting little tears fall to the ground as cross heard the sound of the tears hitting the ground. "Why are you crying Ruby?"

"Because you're mad at me and the others." Ruby said as cross turned around to see that ruby was keeping her head down so they won't see face to face.

"Ruby came with me for a bit." Cross said as he started walking to the side window to look down on vale. "Ruby, you can stop your crying I'm not mad at you or anybody well just your sister." Cross said as Ruby looked at to him to see that their faces were parallel to each other as Ruby wanted to avoid being stuck in this situation but Cross broke contact to look out the window. "Ruby do you know what day it is?"

"It's uh March 15th, right?" Ruby asked as Cross smiled at her answer.

"That is correct ruby it is March 15th, the day the world has a gift." Cross said as Ruby was lost at the idea of the world having a gift. "Ruby I want you to look out the window and look for something." Cross said as Ruby looked out the window still confused at what Cross wants her to look for.

"I don't get it, what am I supposed to look for?"

"Here I think this will help." Cross said as he placed one of his hands over Ruby eyes as she started to blush slightly. "Okay now I want you to look for someone."

"How am I supposed to do that when I can't see?" Ruby asked as she felt a hand her shoulder as she jumped a little thinking something might go wrong.

"It's okay Ruby, just relax it's me, I want you to look for someone that means a lot to you someone that has you in their soul." Cross said as Ruby just nodded her head and started staring into the darkness as a ghostly shape started taking form. As Ruby started to get scared the ghost started taking speaking to her.

"Ruby is that you?"

"Who, who are you and how do you know my name." Ruby asked as she backed up into Cross's body to scared to get close to the ghost.

"It is you, Ruby it's me, your mother." The ghost said as it took its full form as Ruby was shocked to see her mom on the day she died as her shock died down tears started to flow down her cheeks as she started telling her mother everything that has happened in her life without being asked. As Ruby continued the tears keep on rolling down her mother's body started to fade.

"No, no mom please don't go."

"I'm sorry Ruby but my time is up please tell Cross I said thank you for letting me see you again, he is the only one that I taught how to do this." Summer said as her body faded away as Ruby was now crying that she won't be able to see her mother again.

"It's okay she's proud of you and you got to see her again I will let you see her whenever I can every year." Cross said as Ruby pulled away from Cross as she lifted her head as Cross can see that her eyes were puffy as he looked out the window. "Ruby time to see your mother's gift."

"What is the gif-" Ruby asked as she was cut off as she turned and saw white rose petals floating pass the air ship. "Th-those are my mom's rose petals, how is this even possible?"

"Well your mom was a powerful women as she died she had one wish and that was to show the world that even in the smallest light there is always hope, she lastly gave everything she had and put her aura onto a tree that rests in a place no one can find." Cross said as he walked up to Ruby and hug her slightly as they both looked out the window watching the petals fly past as they noticed that everyone was looking at the petals with joy.

"Hey Cross how do you know my mom?"

"Do you remember the time I told everyone that I was saved with my sister from a group of people?"

"Yeah." Ruby said as she looked up to Cross as he down on her.

"Well we were saved by three different groups, a team from the military corps, a team of hunters, and a group of mercenary/bounty hunters. One of the team that saved us was your mother. She told the military to house us at their base and she would visit every day, she would help me take care of my sister and would teach us about aura. She was the person I looked up to as a mom." Cross said as Ruby smiled at him getting to her toes giving a sisterly kiss on his cheek.

"Hey how about let just enjoy the gift my mom left and we can talk about the rest later." Ruby said as Cross smiled with a small chuckled as they looked at the view not knowing that the others were watching them interact with each other.

"So what do you say to this Weiss?" Blake asked as just stared at them for a moment.

"All I see is that he isn't mad anymore and that he made a new friend." Weiss said she saw that Yang was looking out the other window. "But I don't think yang would like to see them together."

"Yeah Yang can be a little over protective about Rubies wellbeing." Blake said as she felt the air ship land on beacon ground. "So do you think he is going to be rough on our training?"

"I don't know, but he can probably still train us to death." Weiss said as she started to get off the air ship to the amphitheater with the others.

**Amphitheater**

"Okay everyone you are going to train to day but the only one training is yang." Cross said as they all turned Yang as she was texting on her scroll as Ruby tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm, what?" Yang said as Cross grabbed her scroll and cracked the screen of it and threw it to the bleachers. "What was that for?"

"You should be paying attention Xiao long, you, me train now, you guys take a seat." Cross said as the rest took a seat as he took out a vest and handed it to Yang.

"What's this for?" Yang asked as she put on the vest. Once she put the vest on she felt thousands of needles stinging her body.

"Okay time to explain, the training I am going to put you all in is called the seven deadly sins." Cross said as Jaune started to speak. "And before you ask Jaune, the way of training I have gone through are in phases. Phase one: lust, they just put me through perverted things that make me basically not willing to actually go into lust but something different. Phase two: envy, they just told me things about someone so yeah their still in the hospital. Phase three: greed and so on so forth. But this one is not part of it."

"How is this different?" Coco asked as Cross smiled at the idea of explaining the vest property.

"The vest is supposed to heighten the wearer pain sensitivity and so after a couple of years all pain you feel will go away." Cross said as he stepped towards yang and genially he could punched her gut causing her to bend over in pain. "Also that is just on the low setting."

"Okay then let's dance." Yang said as she tried to uppercut him but felt like her body was moving too slow as Cross just moved out of the way causing her to fall on her stomach causing a burst of pain to hit her like a car.

"You don't learn do you, everything that can do pain is multiply and this will end until one you pass out from pain, two I get bored, or three until my pride is restored." Cross said as he kicked Yang side making her roll. After a couple of minutes Yang has finally got up holding in her tears of pain as she walked forward again trying to get a punched at Cross again but was stopped when Cross grabbed her arm and punched her on her stomach again as she was at the verge screaming but before any words came out Cross pulled her arm around himself knocking Yang to the ground pinning her arm behind her as Cross rubbed the heel of his boot on her shoulder blade.

'Dame it, it hurts too much.' Yang thought as she finally yelled from the greater force applied to her shoulder. "Fuck, fine I am sorry for embarrassing you in front of everybody in your school!"

"And?"

"I'm sorry for suffocating you between my breasts, now please let me go!" Yang pleaded as Cross finally sighed as he took his knee off of her while grabbing the collar of the vest and tearing it off of her while accidentally ripping off her shirt leaving her in her bra.

"You need anything to cover up?" Cross asked as Yang looked at herself but only groaned.

"You know what, I am too hurt to care less about this." Yang said as Cross just placed his jacket on her as he turned to the rest of the students.

"Okay everyone that is it for today you are dismissed." Cross said as everyone started to get up and started to walk out of the room.

"Yang are you alright?" Ruby asked as she knelt beside her sister.

"Yeah just going to rest here." Yang said as she closed her eyes and placing her head on against the floor too tired to get up.

"Okay if you need us to help you get back to the room just call us." Ruby said as Yang nodded as she just sighed at how much her sister cared.

"Okay Ruby, I think you should go back to your teams' dorm for rest for tomorrow." Cross said as Ruby nodded her head and started to walk out of the room. As Cross saw everyone out of the room except for Yang he went to the area where he threw Yang's scroll, after he retrieved it he sat down next to Yang with a brief case.

"What are you doing with my scroll?" Yang asked as she got up on her knees holding onto Cross's jacket.

"I am fixing your scroll." Cross said as he started taking apart the scroll and replacing the broken parts of it. "Here." Cross said as he handed Yang her newly fixed scroll as it looks like it just came out of a new scroll shop.

"How do you know how to fix a scroll like that?" Yang asked as Cross pulled out his own scroll.

"Do you really think that I have a perfect phone every time I go on a mission?" Cross said as closed the brief case and started walking to his dorm as he stopped at the doorway. "Hey you coming we still got things to talk about." Cross said as Yang got up and started to walk towards Cross's room.

Cross's room

"Okay so do you get it now?" Cross asked as Yang held her head low to find out that he is expecting her to be the one to enforce the others into being righters.

"Yeah but why do you want me to be that leader in that category." Yang asked as Cross went to his kitchen and started cooking.

"Yes Yang, I do because remember you are the one that is strong enough to actually be the fight leader under different circumstance." Cross said as he placed in some noodles in a large pot. "And Yang remember we are going to do private fighting sessions on fighting codes and so we will start next month."

"Okay but why are you being nice to me all of the sudden?" Yang asked as Cross opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine pouring it on the noodles to start French cooking the food.

"Yang if you haven't noticed I am always in a grumpy mood but that is changing slowly, you are actually the least likely person I will kill because of your semblance also because you are actually important to Ruby." Cross said as Yang spotted a loophole.

"So you're going to kill me because of Ruby right?" Yang asked as she heard Cross lower the flame of his stove.

"Don't get any ideas Yang, Ruby is technically my highest student attendant and because she is still young to almost understand all of this." Cross said as he walked out of the kitchen with two plates and the noodles he made.

"Really you are making me dinner? Yeah my mom told me never to trust a man that can cook for himself." Yang said as Cross chuckled at the comment.

"Yeah well that show that you can never trust me." Cross said as a knock came from the door as cross got up to open it to see little red riding hood.

"Oh hey Ruby, what are you doing here?" Cross asked as Yang walked behind Cross to see Ruby.

"Oh I just came to see if you have seen Yang, I checked the amphitheater but she isn't there." Ruby said as she noticed yang right behind cross with a smile on her face. "Oh hey yang how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay the pain if gone but I will be sore tomorrow." Yang said as she went back to sitting next to the table getting ready to eat again.

"Come on in Ruby you must be a little hungry." Cross said as Ruby smiled and made her way next to Yang. "Okay than everyone dig in." Cross said as everyone started eating the noodles as they noticed that there is too much food for them to eat.

"Uh Cross, I think you made too much to eat." Ruby said as she noticed that Cross has already finished his plate and went to get more.

"Not really this is actually the amount I eat, as you can see I am actually a green horn; someone that eats a lot of food so they can replenish the energy they have spent using their aura." Cross said as he began eating again as Yang and Ruby understood when it comes to eating a lot after using a semblance too much.

"So I am guessing that you are like our dad all work and all eat." Yang said as Ruby chuckled at the comment of Cross being like their dad.

"Yang I don't dad would actually like it that you are referring him to Cross." Ruby said as she continued to eat the noodles.

"That reminds me Ruby, dad called around twelve and said that he will be visiting in a week and he wants to also meet out teachers so Cross please don't do anything that will get him or any of us killed." Yang said as Ruby dropped her fork as Cross chuckled at the idea.

"Trust me the only time I have a plans to kill you all will be under different circumstance." Cross said as he went for his third plate.

"Hey Cross, can we talk about you know." Ruby asked as she was trying to avoid eye contact with her older sister.

"Sorry Ruby, not today I am going to see my sister tonight to see how she is feeling." Cross said as he cleaned his plate and started making his way to the door. "Just remind me to talk with you about it tomorrow Ruby."

"Okay." Ruby said with a smile as Cross exited out of the building to go to his sister's hospital room, as he left Ruby let her head dropped. The silence was getting to heavy for them both as Yang was about to break the silence rain stated to pour outside breaking little of the silence as Yang finally spoke up.

"Well this is cute, you and Cross already have a little secret that you don't want me to know about." Yang said as Ruby snapped her head towards Yang with a heavy blush on her cheeks and waving her hands before saying anything noticed Yang just laughing at her sister reaction. "Calm down Ruby I'm just teasing you and besides what is it that you want to talk about with Cross?"

"Well I wanted to talk to him about if he knows anything about mom." Ruby said as Yang stayed frozen at what she said.

"Do you mean Summer?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded at the question.

"Yeah turns out that mom saved him when he was little with a group of others also saving him. I just want to see if he knows anything more about her." Ruby said as she clutched her cloak at one end thinking that it might be taken away from her losing everything she loved of her mother.

"Ruby, I think we should go back to our dorm it's getting late and with classes canceled tomorrow we can go down to vale and get that new scope you need." Yang said as Ruby jumped up with joy and ran off to the dorm in top speed as Yang was about to walk out the room she froze to look back into the room and noticed that the room only shown from the entranced to the kitchen, closing the door she made a mad dash to her dorm room getting away from the rain. 'What are you keeping from us Cross?'

**Vale: hospital**

"Hi there stranger." Sapphire said as Cross came in with out anything blocking his eyes.

"Hey there sis, how are you feeling?" Cross said as he walked up closer to her as she reached up to give her brother a hug as he returned it.

"I am alright just a little tired and bored." Sofia said as Cross took a seat on a chair next to her.

"Do you want me to read you again?" Cross said as he Sofia brought out a book with a smile across her face.

"And remember to do it with the accent like always." Sofia said as Cross took the book and opened it to the first page. After a couple of minutes as Cross got and with all of his heart reads the two lines.

"Towards thee I roll, thou all-destroying but unconquering whale; to the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee." Cross said as he mimed throwing a harpoon at his target making his sister laugh at his acting as she slumped into her bed closing her eyes as sleep took over, as Cross was about to flip to the next page he looked at his sister asleep with a smile. "Have a nice dream sis, I will be back tomorrow." Cross said as he placed a kiss on Sofia's head leaving the room and the book by the bed side with the only sound of Sofia's soft and steady breathing.


	5. just need help

**Hey there guys and gals I am in a little pickle and am looking for a shipment pair name between cross and ruby so Sofia aka cross's twin sister so she can tease both of them in the next chapter and I have a question to ask and this is for another rwby story I am making (I need to find something else than rwby fanfic) I need help to decide if this OC is going to be Weiss's unknown twin brother or her bodyguard you the readers will decide and the one with the most votes will be the main topic type.**

**Also for the ones that will be participating on this I will thank you all with a shout out at the end of the first chapter also thank you anonymous guest for giving me the urge to write the next chapter and thank you the viewers for actually giving my story your time to read and the same with my followers thank you all. I will be taking all of the vote count for a month to see the results also thank you** **Grubk1ng for being my review chatter and god dammit I am getting off paste here but you know the picture here so yeah have a good day everyone, have a good day, and lastly stay frosty. (Phrase nexus should be saying in his story.) Also do you guys think I should bring back my first story long time never seen, I don't know about it anymore.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well then looks like the last chapter went well and if you the viewer's already read the last part of it the phrase was from an old book and I thought it fun to place in a little literature. Well then let's get onto the story and see if I can get two characters their time. RWBY doesn't belong to me but to roosterteeth production.**

"Where am I? Yang? Blake? Weiss? Guys?" Ruby asked as she was standing in a white field with clouds hanging low. "Guys this isn't funny where are you?" Ruby asked as she saw someone in a distance walking closer to her. "Who's there?"

"Hello there Ruby." The person said as Ruby blushed heavily see that Cross was not wearing a shirt and is standing closer than they have ever before.

"Uh C-cross why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Ruby asked as she moved back but fell onto a bed.

"Because this is how we are." Cross said as he laid down next to Ruby as he placed his hand on the outside of her thigh sliding up slowly stopping at her pelvis then proceeding to her core. As Ruby tried to stop him, her hands were trapped by chains as she was about to say something she was speechless after what just happened. Cross gently bit Ruby's neck alighting a soft moan as his unoccupied hand started moving up underneath ruby's shirt to her chest giving a little squeeze on her left breast alighting faster moans. As cross stopped biting her neck he moves closer to her ear and started whispering things about how he dreamt of her like this.

"Ruby, Ruby, RUBY!" Ruby was awakened by her sister yelling her name, as Ruby got up she didn't realized that she was closer to the edge then she thought. Ruby plummeted from her bunk only to be caught by Yang. "Whoa Ruby, you got to be careful on how you wake up in the morning." Yang said as she placed her sister on her feet.

"Right, hey Yang what time is it?" Ruby asked as she was about to change.

"It's about eleven, why?" Yang asked as Ruby got fully dressed and started to tell her sister about the dream but left out the sexual encounter with dream cross.

"Just shake it off Ruby it was just a dream, now then come on the others are waiting to go down to vale." Yang said as Ruby nodded and made their way to the others that were waiting at the entrance, after they entered the dust ship and made their way down to vale.

"So did any of you heard the news yesterday?" Weiss asked as everyone except for Yang and Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, the white fang struck another dust shop but with someone that knew what they were doing." Blake said as everyone shivered at an unfamiliar presence.

"It wasn't the white fang, it was another group." A person said as everyone turned around to see Cross with a bouquet of roses.

"Hey Cross, what's with the roses?" Yang asked as Cross placed the roses behind him trying hard to not blush but let a little of it escaped.

"W-well they are actually for my sister." Cross said as Velvet walked up behind him and took the roses.

"I will tell her that you sent them." Velvet said with a kind smile, as she was about to walk to the nearest window Cross grabbed the bouquet from her.

"Actually I am taking them to her and take her out of the hospital so she can get some fresh air." Cross said as Velvet nodded and was about to say something but Ruby beat her to the spot.

"Can I come with you?" Ruby asked as Cross was hard on the thought of letting her come with him.

"I don't know, she can be a little too much to handle sometimes." Cross said as Ruby made her best puppy dog eyes at cross as the others chuckled that that will never work. "F-fine but do not do that face again." Cross said as the others stopped laughing and looked at Cross like he was a different kind of person as Ruby hugged him while blushing a little bit when she remembered that she is going to be alone with Cross until they get to the hospital to get to his sister. "You know what I just remembered that both you and Sapphire look a little bit alike."

"Really how?" Yang asked as Cross took out a black and white picture of Sapphire in a garden with Cross and Velvet in the background.

"Wow, you are right Cross, Ruby and your sister do look alike by the face and I can't really tell about the rest." Weiss said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"When was the picture taken?" Jaune asked as Cross handed the photo to Velvet so she admire it more.

"It was taken about a year ago." Cross said as everyone looked at his like he was lying. "What?"

"How the hell was this taken last year?" Nora asked as she continued to ask everything about his sudden change until Ren interrupted her.

"What we are asking is-"

"How the fuck did you get this tall, how tall are you in the picture and how tall are you now!?" Coco asked as she realized that she was leaning on her toes to make it look like she is way taller than him.

"Okay for starters I was not that short I was 5'4'' back then and now I am about 5'8'' or 5'9''." Cross said as he forced Coco to plant her feet on the floor as the ship landed. "Okay we landed and Jaune, concretes you didn't vomit on the way here." Cross said as Jaune left out a little laugh until he heard his stomach grumble and felt a surge hit his mouth as he made his way to the nearest trashcan. "Okay then never mind."

"Hey what's going on here?" Blake asked as everyone walked of the airship and saw banners and balloons everywhere.

"Yeah this is why I want to take my sister out today." Cross said as everyone looked at him confused. "It's the international festival." Cross said as he counted down from five until their reactions kicked in.

"What the international festival is today!" All of the teams shouted in unison as Cross stated walking off towards his destination as Ruby snapped back to reality and ran to catch up with Cross.

"So you actually like the festival?" Ruby asked as Cross turned left with Ruby walking back to make the left Cross taken.

"Not really, but if my sister wants to see it then who am I to complain." Cross said as he turned left with Ruby closer than they were before.

"So uh is there anything you like about the festival?"

"Well I do like the type of songs they play there and the way how they show us how they make their foods." Cross said as he put his hand out to stop Ruby as a car zipped past them then continued walking.

"So how much further are we to the hospital?"

"Well with the festival going on we are taking a different route and you see that skyscraper?" Cross asked as Ruby looked at the building that has its windows in a pattern of remnant maps.

"Wow so she lives their?" Ruby asked as she looked up at cross to see more features in the light then she has ever seen. "Is that a tattoo or a birth mark?" Ruby asked as she poked the side base of Cross's neck as he flinched from the contact.

"Hey, w-what are you doing?" Cross asked as Ruby flinched from the sudden action as they both blushed.

"W-well I asked if that's a tattoo or a birth mark." Ruby said as she pointed at the mark she saw on Cross's neck.

"Oh, it's just a tribal marking I got to remind me of where I am from." Cross said as he lowered the neck of his shirt to show the rest as Ruby blushed at what he is doing until she saw that the tattoo and that it looked like a crescent moon with a rose on one of the tips. "And yeah that's the hospital she is staying at."

"Oh, cool, so how is your sister like?" Ruby asked as Cross looked at her though his dark shades.

"Okay what is it with you with all of the questions today?"

"Well I just to have a little talk on the walk and I thought why not ask some questions." Ruby said as she blushed and looked away as Cross noticed this.

"Okay then how about I ask a question instead. Ruby what do you think about life." Cross asked as Ruby was lost and though about the question meaning.

"Well I think life is just something that we should hold dear and you can never think of someone as a difference because no matter what they have done in the past it doesn't change their presence of who they are. Everyone is human and they are normal in their own way." Ruby said as she looked at Cross who has his face near her with a smile on his face as Ruby blushed that they are too close then they were.

"You are just like Summer, kind and always think of others as equals no matter what they have done." Cross said as he pulled away from Ruby but without giving her a kiss on her forehead which caused her to blush heavier. "And by the way we are here." Cross said as Ruby looked up to see the hospitals front door and saw that the front steps was casted with glyphs that were meant for healing. As they walked up the steps Cross made his way to sign in with Ruby right behind him after that they made way to an elevator to get to the fifth from the last floor listening to elevator music killing their ears.

Sofia Sapphire Cross's room

"Hey their Cross and uh who is she?" Sofia asked as she pointed towards Ruby.

"Right; Sofia this is Ruby she is my-"

"Girlfriend, I knew you had it in you to get a girl." Sofia said as Ruby blushed that she thinks that both of them are dating.

"What n-no you must be mistaken, I am just one of his students." Ruby said with a kind smile as Sofia lifted herself into a wheelchair and rolled towards Cross and Ruby and gave them a hug.

"shh, it is okay I understand that you two want to keep this to yourself about all of your relationship ideas and how you two share a bed but-" Sofia was cut off when Cross grabbed a doughnut from the table force feeding her as she gagged at the fact that the doughnut was too cold to eat but ate it anyways.

"Okay then I guess full introductions are requested. Ruby this is my sister, Sofia Sapphire Cross, Sofia this is one of my students, her name is Ruby Rose." Cross said as Sofia eyes grew wide at the last name and was about to say something but Cross already knew the question. "And yes; she is the daughter of Summer."

"So you are a Rose and you" Sapphire said as she pointed at Cross with a smile. "Brought me roses how sweet."

"Well today is the vale international festival so why not get over there already?" Cross said as Ruby and Sofia nodded with excitements they started to leave with Sofia I her normal clothing which is a purple shirt that has a crescent moon on the front and a lotus flower on the back, a pair of regular jeans, a pair of black sneakers, and a pair of purple bracelets on each arm. As they were about to reach the elevator Sofia thought that now would be the right time to ask Ruby a question.

"So Ruby what weapon do you have in beacon?" Sofia asked as the elevator door opened for them to go in.

"How about I show you it when we get outside it would be much better." Ruby said as Sofia nodded and noticed that Cross has been quiet for the entire time.

"Hey bro, you up there?" Sofia asked as she clapped her hands in front of Cross face without him even flinching.

"Hm, oh, uh yeah." Cross said as he started rubbing the back of his neck.

"You seem tired, how about we head to the park first so you can rest?" Ruby said as Sofia smiled at the thought of going to the park and feed the little squirrels nuts.

"It's okay it's not that I am tired it's just that today is going to be annoying with everyone trying to do something to someone." Cross said as he felt his scroll vibrate in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey Cross guess who-" the call was cut short as Cross closed his scroll already annoyed from knowing who the caller was.

"This is why I don't get out much besides for work and getting things." Cross said as the elevator stopped on the first floor. "Okay Ruby take Sapphire outside I will be back, I have to sign her out." Cross said as Ruby nodded and took Sofia out the front door. After a couple of minutes Cross came out and saw that Ruby was showing Sofia how her weapon works.

"Okay this is the scope for when you want to snipe your targets?" Sofia asked as she looked though the scope and saw that there is a cookie shop nearby. "Hey Cross can we go to the cookie shop that is down two blocks from here?"

"Yeah sure and Ruby put crescent rose away it is drawing attention to you." Cross said as Ruby looked around and saw that people were looking at her with amazement at the weapon. Ruby noticed this she contracted her weapon and placed it on her holster as they began walking to the shop. Once they have entered the shop Ruby zipped past all of the ails and pick up the cookies she wants and picked some that Sofia might like, after Cross bought the cookies they all made their way to the festival.

"Hey so what do you think the others are doing?" Ruby asked as Sofia's eyes lit up like a star being born.

"There are others?" Sofia asked as cross placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from jumping in her seat.

"Yeah there are my friends and also Cross's students." Ruby said as Sofia looked up to see that Cross was walking with his eyes close like he was deep in thought.

"So what are their names?" Sofia asked as she munched on a triple chocolate cookie.

"Well there's team cfvy which is Coco Adel, Fox Alastair, Velvet Scarlatina-"

"You mean Ms. Scarlatina, my nurse?" Sofia asked as Ruby nodded for Sofia to find her answer.

"Yeah and there is Yatsuhashi Daichi then there is team JNPR which are Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren but we just call him Ren, then there is my team my partners are Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and my sister Yang, we are called team rwby."

"Cool so what do you think they are doing right now?" Sofia asked as Ruby shrugged not knowing the answer to that question.

Team RWBY location without the R

I cannot believe it, this is so delicious!" Yang said with a mouth full of ice cream as the man that gave it to her smiled at her like if she was just a child. "Tell me, what is your recipe?"

"Well the recipe is the milk of our very own women after the children are old enough to stop being breast feed and the rest is just a little family secret." The man said as his wife walked in through the door carrying a container of freshly made ice cream. "And all of this is made fresh in the back."

"Hey dad sorry I'm late." A boy said as he came to the counter and jumped over it while sliding into an apron.

"You're always late."

"Well this time was different, I am late because I ran into a guy in shades walking a girl in a wheelchair with a girl in a red cloak." The boy said as Yang, Blake, and Weiss heard this and decided to cut in.

"Wait tell me was the person you ran into has green tip hair and the girl in red does she has silver eyes?" Weiss asked as the teen looked at them with a smile on his face.

"Yeah and they looked tough but not tough enough to beat me, I beat the crap out of them and-"

"And he ran when I pulled out a knife." Cross said as he appeared out of nowhere with Ruby and Sofia behind them. "You got a lot to explain as to why you would think of stealing something you can't even carry." Cross said as he pulled the man over the counter and pulled his leg over his own head and started shaking the teen's body until a black card dropped out of the teen's pocket. "There it is."

"Hey that's mine, I stole it first." The teen said as Cross dropped him on his head.

"Yeah and I suppose that those are your parents." Cross said as the teen turned around and saw a disappointing look on the two adults faces. "it then seems like I have done enough to cause you a lot of discipline talking with your parents come on girls we are going to the center of the fair to find something interesting to see." Cross said as the others followed him with Ruby pushing Sofia.

"So what's in the black pad?" Rang asked as Cross pulled it out.

"This is the last thing I got to remember about my family and the last thing I got to remember of who I really am." Cross said as he put the black pad in his pocket and started walking faster ahead of the group.

"You guys shouldn't ask him about his past." Sofia said as the others looked at her. "Right time for introductions, my name is Sofia Cross, I am Cross's sister." Sofia said as with a smile as everyone started introducing themselves.

"Hi, my name's yang"

"Blake, nice to meet you."

"Weiss, it's a pleasure."

"So Sofia how come we shouldn't ask Cross about his past?" Ruby asked as Sofia started rubbing her hands softly.

"Well that's the thing, he has amnesia so he doesn't remember his past since he was 8 and before you ask he remembers only little things from pictures and from the things I have been telling him that are true." Sofia said as the others remain silent when they found out that Cross is only working on the memories he was told.

"So, how did he get amnesia?" Weiss asked as Sofia didn't answer immediately but did answered.

"That would be my fault, you see when we were about to leave the place where summer placed us we decided to fly around and back then we barely knew about our semblance." Sofia said as she stopped speaking only to release a shaky breath. "When we were flying, we got too close together and with my semblance I destroyed one of his wings and with that I accidentally destroyed my leg muscles."

"Oh, so Cross is a faunus that can fly but is permanently ground dead?" Yang asked as the others were only silent until they heard something.

"Yeah I am ground dead." Cross said as the others turned in surprise with Sofia turning in her chair. "And sis I already knew everything about my amnesia."

"Wait how?"

"You will be surprised by what my semblance actually does." Cross said as he walked in front of the group again before bumping into Jaune and the others.

"Oh hey Cross sorry about that." Jaune said as he got himself up then help Cross up onto his own feet.

"No problem besides it is a good thing that you guys are here I want you to say hi to my little sister." Cross said as he heard something behind him.

"Only by three minutes!" Sofia shouted at Cross as the others chuckled the siblings.

"Okay then come on guys." Jaune said as he walked up to Sofia and extended out his hand to greet her. "The names Jaune, Jaune Arc leader of team JNPR."

"Pyrrha Nikos nice to meet you." Pyrrha said as she waved at her.

"Hey there my name is Nora, it is nice to meet you and know that you are Cross's sister and is everything about him being a cold blooded killer true?" Nora said and asked as Sofia chuckled at the girl energy.

"Well not really he only kills when he has to, that is never outside of his job." Sofia said as the others looked at Cross who was talking with velvet. "Also he is a real softy when it comes to books, faunus, and animals."

"Oh well then my turn, my name is Lie Ren it is good to see you again Sofia." Ren said as the others looked at him with a surprised look.

"Hello there Ren I see you still carry the necklace I gave you." Sofia said as Ren tries to hide the necklace but failed when Nora pulled open his tail coat to show the necklace of his family symbol.

"Cool wait, how do you two know each other exactly?" Jaune asked as Ren buttoned up his coat and looked at Jaune.

"Well we met when we were 15 so we knew each other for two years." Ren said as he looked at Sofia and smiled.

"Yeah, I was outside of the hospital when I need to get some fresh air and there he was playing his bamboo flute playing uh, what did you call it again?" Sofia asked as she scratch the back of her head looking for the answer.

"I just call it Kaze no ochitsukimashita, meaning wing soothing." Ren said as the others tuned them out with their long story of how they met each other.

"Okay so Cross, what are we going to do today?" Coco asked as Cross looked at them surprised.

"What it's a festival go have fun." Cross said as he waved his hand as the others except for Ruby ran off to do whatever it is that they will be doing.

"Hey Cross." Ruby said as Cross looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you like to get on the roller-coaster ride with me?" Ruby said as Cross smiled and walked to her.

"I would love to." Cross said as Ruby jumped with joy and started dragging Cross to the rides. After hours of getting on rides and winning prizes for Ruby and himself, they started getting to the water area where you can ride boats with dolphins as Ruby spotted this she can see that the water is clear and can see the bottom and instantly dragged Cross to the boats and jumped in.

"Man today was fun huh?" Ruby asked as she looked at Cross who was staring at the sky.

"Hey Ruby do you know how many stars are in our solar system?" Cross asked as Ruby looked up to see that the night sky was bursting with them. "There are exactly 400 billion stars out there sitting right above us waiting for the time of space to pass by to see what happens."

"Hey Cross I got something to tell you." Ruby said as Cross looked at her. "Cross I thing I-" Ruby was cut off when the boat flipped over causing both of them to fall into the water. As Cross reached the surface he looked around and didn't see Ruby.

"Ruby, Ruby!" Cross said as he looked down into the water and saw Ruby being drowned by her cape. As Cross saw this his instincts kick in and decided to swim after her. As Cross swam to the bottom of the water he could see Ruby body without movement as he swam for her he grabbed hold of her waist turning her cape around and started making way to the surface. Loosing time in how long he has been under water his vision started to blur as he reached the surface and the only sounds he heard was his own breath, cries, and sirens in the cool night sky as he was pulled out of the water never letting go of Ruby.

"Sir, sir please let go of her she needs to get some medical assistance, sir!" The man said as Cross placed a stronger hold on Ruby and pulsed his aura out letting it flow to Ruby as he heard her breathing again as the paramedics stopped what they were doing and saw that Cross was helping Ruby breath again as she spitted water, relaxing her body against Cross as they down on their backs. As Cross sees this happening he could also see Yang coming in with concern in her eyes as she reached them Cross lost his focus and passed out before he knew what happened.

**Well then there is the real chapter 5 and sorry for the long update a lot of work has to be done at my house along with watching out for the flooding and my power being cut off. Also to those who has voted in the Weiss bodyguard or brother choice the guard has won 2 to 0… so… yeah…. new project of x'ing a known character and a oc so snow shield here we come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So then the time has come both Cross and Ruby will come clean with their feelings but to add something else in it to show that they both care for each other.**

"So what do you think will happen to them if we were to take the last stone we need?" One of the thief's asked as he lightly cut a hole on the sky light as one of his accomplish used his semblance to levitate the glass before it fell and moved it next to them.

"I think they will probably panic and start blaming the others for who stole it." The person said as he dropped a rope ladder down the man size hole.

"And our rate of success?"

"99.9% of failing." The guy said as he slid down the ladder and set off the alarm. "Okay then 99.99% of failing."

"Yeah well come on we got to move fast before-" The first robber was cut off as he was shot through the head by a 9mm hand gun.

"Stop or else I will shoot you to." A female said as she turned on the lights to see a male faunus with white hair and a white scorpion tail.

'Damn it, its Alba.' The guy thought to himself as he turn around to see that she was only a few meters from him.

"Drake, I thought it was you." Alba said as she walked towards Drake keeping him at gun point. "Why are you trying to steal the gems?"

"Same thing for you, money."

"Yeah but we have different ideas about this." A person in darkness said as the body came out of nowhere slamming against Drakes.

"What the, Dunkelheit, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I came in the place of Cross and have you heard from him?" Dunkelheit asked as Drake look at him.

"I still don't believe that he thinks that you are still a guy." Drake said as Dunkelheit took off his cloak to reveal a lean female body in dark silver clothing's, light maple eyes, dark hazel hair, and light tanned skin.

"Yeah well he really can't tell what sex you are since he is blind."

"Actually Cross isn't blind; he wears bandages over his eyes to protect them from the sun light." Alba said as Drake tried to crawl away from the two girl when he felt a blade through his palm holding in his scream as he can see Dunkelheit leaning down to him blushing as she can see the blood leaking from his hand.

"Hm, I really wonder what Cross thinks when he drinks blood." Dunkelheit said to herself as she took the knife out and started drinking the blood from the wound moaning as she swallowed the blood feeling herself as she opened the wounded hand wider getting more blood.

"Alison that's enough, we need him alive." Alba said as Alison look at Drakes unconscious body.

"Sorry I got way into the mood." Alison said as she let out another moan letting one of her hands down her pants.

"Come on birthday girl, time to get that under control." Alba said as she picked up Drake and let Alison grab onto her left arm.

"Just remember my virginity stays with Cross." Alison said as she and Alba walked out of the room heading to HQ and getting ready for their night.

Beacon

"So you think they are okay?" Yang asked as everyone can see that Cross is cuddling up to Ruby in his bed.

"Don't know he wasted a lot of aura in helping her breath again but also a lot to get both of them back to the surface." Weiss said as they heard Cross's room door open and saw Ren and Sofia.

"Hey you two what's up?" "Yang asked as Sofia and Ren both looked at her.

"Let's see the roof, the sky, the sun, the galaxies, and the universe." Sofia said as Yang laughed at that little joke.

"Okay seriously, how was your night here in beacon?" Weiss asked as Yang looked at Ruby as she and Cross was murmuring something in their sleep.

"It was great Blake let me slept in your teams dorm while you two stayed with Cross and Ruby, how are they anyway?" Sofia asked as she heard the alarm clock go off as everyone looked at the clock only to see Cross trying to turn it off but struggled as he didn't want to move his body. As the clocked ranged out for a while Cross decided to turn his body turning off the clock trying to roll back to bed he was met with the force of his body falling to the ground.

"Uh Cross are you okay?" Weiss asked as Cross got up from the ground slowly not wanting to move at all.

"Yeah I am alright just need to wake up." Cross said as Ren helped him to his feet wobbling a bit as he can see that the time he has awoken is now 7:00 p.m. "Thanks Ren appreciate it."

"Your welcome now then, are you alright you look a little pale?" Ren said as Cross started walking to his drawers taking clothing's out before heading to the restroom.

"Yeah if you need me I will be in the shower and if you all get hungry make something fast there's a kitchen over there." Cross said as he entered the bathroom turning on the water as the others can see steam coming from the restroom door.

"So then, who's hungry?" Sofia asked as the others stared at her as Ren walked into the kitchen and started cooking them dinner.

"Well looks like Ren is cooking for us." Yang said as she saw Ruby sitting up. "Ruby your awake now."

"Good morning how is e-e-e-acho." Ruby said as she sneezed multiple time as Yang walked up to her with a box of tissues. "Thanks."

"Are you okay Ruby?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded blowing her nose into the tissue.

"Well then looks like our leader is going to be bedridden until she is better." Weiss said as she heard the shower stop as the others looked to only see Cross in pants and his entire torso covered in bandages. As Cross dried his hear as Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake who just arrived looked at him with their mouths open seeing that every part of his muscular body was actually showing through the bandages.

"Man that feels better." Cross said as he can see team rwby looking at him. "Ladies my eyes are up here." Cross said as the girls looked him in his face with all of them blushing.

"Well then Cross you have been holding out on us with your build." Yang said as she walked up to Cross and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Yang; I can kill you in one million ways right now." Cross said as Yang took a step back from the threat.

"Wait I thought that there were only a thousand ways to die?" Blake said as she moved her gaze to Cross chest to see something around his neck.

"There is but if you're in my place there is more that a lot of people don't know about." Cross said as he can see Ruby blowing her nose into a tissue. "How are you doing Ruby?"

"I am doing fine just a little sick." Ruby said as Cross sat right next to her placing a hand in her forehead while she blushed once she remembered the dream from yesterday.

"Well you don't have a fever just a little cold." Cross said as Ruby grabbed the blanket closer to herself as her body started shivering by itself.

"Since when have you become a doctor?" Yang asked as Ren came out with a big bowl of romen, veg rolls, and some tea.

"I'm not a doctor even though I can heal people I can tell the obvious by sending my aura like a beacon through the body and get a fast feedback." Cross said as he finally got up and grabbed a veg roll.

"Okay then, thank you for the food Ren, now then let's eat." Sofia said as she wheeled to the table waiting for the food to land on her plate while looking at Cross's necklace. As the others noticed this they looked at him as he ate keeping his head down.

"You know I can still tell that you all are looking, what is it?"

"Well for one thing you are still shirtless." Weiss said as Cross continued to eat.

"Secondly you don't have your bandages over your eyes now." Sofia said as the others looked up to see Cross's emerald green eyes.

"Yeah, I ran out of extras so I will have to go to vale and get more." Cross said as he went back to eating.

"Yeah also you still have summer's necklace." Sofia said as Cross stop eating and looked at the necklace as the others looked at the necklace to see Ruby's family symbol hanging on it.

"So you still have something to hang onto." Ruby muttered with a small smile as she pulled the blanket around herself to keep herself warm.

"Actually I don't know why you still have it Cross, you said that you will never hold onto something dear to you for that long." Sofia said as the others felt the room grew deadly silent as Cross stood up to walk to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"I have said that but there are things everyone have that they cannot throw away and if they do then everything will change around them, grow a new obsession and a new need for different things." Cross said as he looked at the necklace one last time before eating again as the others knew what he was talking about and continued to eat. After they were done eating they decided to ask Cross some questions.

"Hey Cross why do you have bandages over your torso?" Blake asked as everyone looked at Cross who was reading a book before being interrupted.

"It's to hold down my wings." Cross said as his eyes never left the page he is on.

"Can we see your wings?" Ruby asked as everyone looked at her.

"No" Cross said as he felt something around his neck.

"Please?" Ruby asked as she placed on her best puppy dog face she has.

"I said no, now get back to bed." Cross said as Ruby started placing more weight on Cross as he is now having trouble sitting in his chair. "Ruby get off of-"

"Aw you two look so cute together, why don't you two date already?" Yang said as she brought out her scroll and started taking pictures of them with Ruby blushing.

"Because dating is a waste." Cross said as the room fell silent.

"Why do you think that?" Weiss asked as Cross finally got up dropping Ruby to the ground.

"Because what is the point of dating someone is you know that everyone will die at the very end, what's the point of making a family if you know they won't survive for long? I don't date because everyone dies around me, I have seen multiple people die in front of me because they want to be more then friends just fuck them I don't give a shit if they die I won't even know them if I was forced to-" Cross was cut short as everyone heard the door was slammed shut as everyone saw that Ruby wasn't with them anymore. As everyone saw this they turned their heads back to Cross to see his eyes with a black outer and his cornea all red. "Everyone out!"

As Cross shouted this order everyone turned and walked out the door as they searched for Ruby. "You know you didn't have to go that far." Someone said as Cross looked around to see Alba at one of the corners looking at him with pity.

"What do you want Alba?" Cross asked as he felt a needle hit his back.

"You need to calm down, if you keep on letting this happened there is only so much I can help you with." Alba said as Cross eyes turned back to normal.

"Alba you know the story already so just leave me alone." Cross said as Alba disappear from the room as Cross went to his bed and laid down on it to take in all that has happened.

"You should listen to her more she can help you with all you need." Someone said as Cross turned to see Ozpin in the front of the door letting in as little light as possible. "You can always have people there to help you when you need them to be." Ozpin said as he walked out of the room letting Cross take in all of this information.

"I am an idiot."

"Yes you are." Someone said as Cross turned to see his sister at the door way.

Team rwby dorm

"Ruby, are you in here?" Yang asked as she heard sobbing coming from the top bunk of RW side of the room.

"no." Ruby said as Yang pulled herself so she can be next to her little sister.

"Ruby what's wrong?"

"Cross, Cross is what's wrong he thinks that dating is a waste what is wrong with being with someone you love, am I not good enough for him?" Ruby said as she muttered the last part to herself as she laid her head on Yang's lap letting her tears flow.

"Ruby, do you have feelings for Cross?" Yang asked as Ruby nodded. "To think that my jokes never mean anything, Ruby forget about Cross he isn't worth your time he just doesn't know what he is missing." Yang said as she didn't hear anything from Ruby, as she looked down she saw that she has fallen asleep on her lap. "Goodnight Ruby you will rest for the rest of the day." The day has come to a rest as the rest of the team came back to see that Ruby and Yang has fallen asleep on Ruby's bed.

The next day eight o'clock a.m.

"Come on Ruby you got to get ready we got to get to the cafeteria before they run out of the good food." Yang said as they heard a knocked on the door as Yang answered to door asking who is there. "Who is it?"

"Room service." Someone said as Yang opened the door to see the Cross. As Cross was about to say something Yang shut the door on him.

"Who was it?" Blake asked as placed her book on her bed.

"Cross." Yang said as the others looked at Ruby who was looking out the window.

"Guys come on let me in." Cross said from the other side of the door getting the others attention.

"Why should we!" Weiss shouted as she froze the door shut so Cross won't get in.

"You know I can break the door down but I won't, I just want permission to come in." Cross said as he saw the ice shift towards him as it pierced his entire body.

"At least he is going to be busy by trying to fix himself." Weiss said as she heard ice breaking of the other side of the door.

"Just let me in I can do this all day until I get bored." Cross said as he felt more ice impel his body.

"Just go away we don't want to talk with you!" Yang shouted as Cross felt the heat radiate from the room.

"That's okay I don't want to talk with you three, I want to talk with Ruby." Cross said as he felt the door open.

"Why should I talk to you?" Ruby said as Cross saw her face is paler and her eyes look like they have to life in them.

"You already in her body, let me in Yang Ruby's dying." Cross said as he felt a punch on his face.

"What do you mean she is dying she is still breathing." Yang shouted as she pulled a volley of punched and kicks to protect her little sister.

"Yang snap out of it," Cross said as he grabbed Yang's arms and forced her to look at her sister. "She is dying because something is inside of her!" Cross said as he felt a kick on his face.

"There is nothing wrong with Ruby Cross she is just tired." Blake said as she helped Yang up. "Now then I would suggest leaving now." Blake said as some students started coming out of their dorms to see the commotion.

"Blake stand down, I down want to hurt any of you." Cross said as he spotted Sofia going up to Ruby. "Blake drop your weapon you too Yang." Cross said as he focused his voiced on giving the orders as their bodies started trembling as they tried to make their bodies do what they want.

"Why are we obeying him?" Yang asked as she saw something behind her.

"The reason is because of my heritage and because everyone is still an animal in their core this is just something they should learn to control." Cross said as Yang forced her body to look behind as she sees Ruby's body on the ground with Sofia grabbing rope from her bag.

"Sofia what are you doing!" Yang asked as her eyes turned red. Unable to move Cross walked past her and carried Ruby's body to the room as he dragged both Yang and blakes body to the room giving the others students a death glared as they all saw that his eyes are now blackened with a red center making them forget what just happened as he shut the door.

"Okay you better talk or else I will stab your brains out if you have any." Weiss said as Cross can see that she was holding her rapier at his face as he placed Ruby on Weiss's bed he grabbed the blade and forced the blade through his own head shocking all of the girls in the room as he forced the blade out healing his wound.

"Good then, now sit." Cross said as Weiss obeyed and sat on the ground dropping her as Cross went over to Ruby ripping the ropes and started striping her of her top layer of clothing which didn't leave a positive reaction on her sister.

"What the fuck Cross if you wanted someone to fuck I am always open." Yang said as she opened her legs with her eyes red.

"Unlike you Yang I don't fuck around when someone is dying now shut the fuck up." Cross said as Yang flinched back the moment Cross looked at her with his demonic eyes.

"What are you going to do you Ruby?" Blake asked as Cross can see that her eyes has become slits.

"I am going to save her what else." Cross said as he placed Ruby's head on his lap as he focused his aura into his hands and placed them on Ruby's head entering her mind.

Ruby's mind

"So this is Ruby's mind." Cross said as he looked around to see the area surrounded with cookies, weapons, and some almost faded memories. "Okay then enough sight-seeing time to find Ruby." Cross said as he started running at a fast pace looking for anything that might disturbed Ruby's mind as he sees a dark cloud with Ruby's aura in it. As Cross was about to take a step he saw the aura grow bigger as he noticed that it was coming at him. With little to do Cross held out his arms to see that his body was only his aura essence taking a physical form as it grabbed Ruby's before she crashed to the ground.

"Damn it, so close." Ruby said as she looked to her right to see a purple cloud figure standing right next to her as she shrieked from the new threat getting crescent rose ready to swing as he raised up his hands to speak.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Ruby it is me, Cross" Cross said as Ruby eyed the figure trying to find anything that might tell the lie in that statement.

"Cross? What are you doing in here in my mind or where ever this place is?" Ruby asked as she moved back from Cross as he tried to grab her shoulder.

"This is the humans dream scape and what I am doing here is helping you before you die." Cross said as Ruby essence looked paler then it should be.

"W-what do you mean, I feel all fine."

"You might but your body isn't and right now I am having your angered sister, your territorial faunus and your now obedient friends being held down right now by their own will to let me help you." Cross said as he pulled out something from his aura's body and gave it to Ruby. "Ruby this is something that you will need to have on your aura form and your physical form to keep this thing locked up."

"What is it?" Ruby asked as she grabbed the unknown object from Cross as it faded into Ruby's body.

"This is something that Summer told me to give you incase this happens." Cross said as Ruby's mind went blank as everything disappear as she felt herself waking up.

Physical world

Ruby was awoken by the sounds of her teammates shouting trying to get both of Cross's and Ruby's attention. "Cross you better have an explanation as to why neither of us can move and as to why you have Ruby's head on your lap!" Yang shouted as Ruby got up feeling groggy as she turned to see Yang, Blake, and Weiss on the ground struggling to move. As she turned to see Cross his body wasn't moving until Ruby tapped his head snapping him back to reality.

"Huh, oh I'm back; well Ruby, how do you feel?" Cross asked as Ruby started backing away from him slowly as he remembers why she is like this. "Right look I got something to give you four." Cross said as he went out the door and came back seconds later with a cart of food for the four girls.

"What the, did you just raided the academies kitchen that fast?" Yang asked as she tried to lunge for the food but forgot that she is still paralyses.

"Actually I made this this morning as my way of saying sorry." Cross said as the three girls felt their muscles relaxed as they were able to move grabbed they desired foods they wanted as for Ruby didn't know what to think.

"Cross, why are you doing this?" Ruby asked as she didn't made eye contact with anyone as she felt tears covering her eyes as she felt Cross sat on the bad next to her taking her hand.

"Like I said, I am doing to say I am sorry for what I did and said yesterday." Cross said as Ruby felt something slipped onto her finger. As her curiosity got the better of her she saw that what he has slipped on was a ring.

"Whoa Cross, I didn't know you would be to direct to ask my sister to marry you." Yang said as both of them blushed madly at the statement Yang just made.

"This is not a proposal, this is something to help her with what was attacking her!" Cross shouted as Ruby looked at the ring to see that it has the name Summer on it.

"Wait a minute, Cross this is my mom's ring, where did you-"

"She gave it to me incase this happens but I don't really know what to say about it because she only told me to give it to you when there is something wrong with your aura." Cross said as Ruby hugged his side burring her head to Cross side.

"Thank you for everything." Ruby muttered into Cross's side as he placed a hand on Ruby's head ruffling it lightly.

"No problem now then get ready for class you have about ten minutes before it starts." Cross said as all of them rushed out the door except for Ruby who was pulled back to the room by Cross.

"Uh Cross, what's the matter?" Ruby asked as she moved back a little from Cross as she can visibly see his chest.

"Ruby it is okay to look I already know what you are feeling." Cross said as Ruby looked at him in the eyes to see he was trying to think of his words carefully.

"So does that means?"

"Yeah." Cross said as he looked at Ruby who was blushing looking at the far wall.

"So uh do you I don't know want to go on a date sort of?" Ruby asked as she looked at Cross who was looking at the other direction.

"Uh s-sorry Ruby but you see I can't really date because of my work." Cross said as he felt Ruby's eyes penetrate him as he looked at her making the puppy dog eyes. "Ruby please don't do that." Cross said as Ruby leaned in to make it more effective. "F-f-fine just one date to see if this will work out, okay?"

"Yup how about later tonight after I get free from my dad." Ruby said as she felt an odd presence behind her.

"What you don't want to see your father anymore?"

**Well then I think that will be the best I can do with them getting their relationship started along with Taiyang showing up and that I think that is about it with this chapter and I think I am forgetting something oh well I think I will remember it before I post the next chapter. Also yay summer more hot weather and summer school. I wish I was some were cold right now.**

**Also before you all ask I pick the dream scape because I was bored and I had a different scenario with this as a sappy way for them to get together but u though just fuck around with it. So a little fight, a little will power, a little misunderstanding, and a lot of penetration "comment this if you understand the joke."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I am back and yay Ruby and Cross are dating now until later that night because papa came to see his two girls. Also I go this idea from a couple of my friends on facebook that has the idea of a shooting range, a strip club, and a restaurant for the place to take their dates so yeah just read on and remember.**

** RWBY does not belong to me but to roosterteeth but the OC does.**

"D-d-daddy, what are you doing here this early?" Ruby asked as TaiYang went to give Ruby a hug before seeing Cross trying to sneak out the window.

"And who might you be?" TaiYang asked as Cross flinched at him noticing him. Before Cross made a decision to jump Ruby grabbed him by his forearm pulling him to the room.

"Daddy this is Cross, he is one of my teachers." Ruby said as Cross placed on his shads trying to conceal his eyes.

"So he is, but why is he trying to sneak out of your window when I came in?" TaiYang asked as Ruby shifted at the question.

"You see sir I am Cross the new worker here hired by Ozpin to give special training to three teams." Cross said as Ruby's father eyed him with suspicion.

"I see that but the question is, why are you in my daughter's team room when she is still in her pajamas." TaiYang asked as Ruby looked down on herself to see that she is still in her pjs'.

"Well you see Mr. Xiao long-"

"Cross and I are dating." Ruby cut in as Cross and TaiYang stayed frozen for a couple of seconds before turning to Ruby who a smiling awkwardly. "Can you two please step out so I can change?" Ruby said as Cross walked out the room with Ruby's father behind him.

"So uh Cross, how old are you?" TaiYang asked as he looked at Cross who was sharpening one of his knives.

"16 sir." Cross said as he felt Tai look at him with surprised. "And before you ask I am a faunus."

"Then why are you a teacher here at this school?"

"I am a bounty hunter and Ozpin hired me to teach them with the right price." Cross said as Tai looked at his knives to see that he has them all strapped around his chest.

"So then does that means you're with a group called the white fang or another group?"

"I am with another group with humans and faunus alike but they do this for money for me I do this to repay a dept." Cross said as he started walking down the hall. "If Ruby asks where I am tell her I will be in the training room since there is no school today just their training."

"Ruby, I know you are there and I don't trust this person so try to stay away from him."

"Dad, he knew mom." Ruby said as Tai looked at her with a blank face.

Later that day a couple of minutes before class ends

"Okay today the importance of all Grimm's survival and the important of finding out the Grimm's weak spot can be found in section 8 through 19 and I want a brief summery by tomorrow." Cross said as the bell ranged and the rest of the teams started packing up.

"Hey Cross, do you know what we are going to be doing tonight?" Ruby asked as Cross started thinking about tonight.

"To be honest I don't really know what to do tonight, how about dinner and a show?"

"That sounds nice now then," Ruby said as she started walking away. "you better wear something nice." Ruby said as Cross just stared as Ruby made a corner.

Team RWBY room

'Okay then let's see, this, No. oh, how about this, No. hmm, how about this, No." Ruby though as she been pulling out cloths from her closet trying to figure out what to wear for her date tonight.

"Ruby what are you doing?" Blake asked as she was looking at the red head struggling to find something to wear.

"Oh uh well you see I am going on a date tonight so I am looking for something nice to wear." Ruby said as Blake placed down a book she was reading.

"Ruby, I am sure whoever that is taking you on a date would like whatever you wear." Blake said as she helped Ruby pick her clothes to wear. "There we go I think that will do." Blake said as Ruby walked up to a mirror she "borrowed" from Weiss to see that she was wearing light blue jeans, a red blouse, her boots, and a small amount of makeup.

"Wow Blake, I didn't knew you knew how to do this." Ruby said as she looked at Blake who was smiling at Ruby.

"To be honest I had a little sister in the white fang even though she wasn't even my sister." Blake said as she brought out a necklace and gave it to Ruby who placed it around herself. "Besides who is the lucky guy?" Blake asked as Ruby tensed up at the question the same time Yang, Weiss and Tai came back to the room and seeing Ruby in her new clothing.

"Whoa Ruby what's with the getup?" Yang asked as she looked at Ruby with a smile.

"Oh uh well you see." Ruby started as Weiss butt in.

"Your hiding something aren't you?" Weiss asked as ruby thought of an idea.

"Yeah, yeah that is so right Weiss you see I have something to do because I accidentally sold one of your belongings to another person." Ruby said as she dashed out of the room with the help of her semblance on the way hearing Weiss shout at her with fury.

"She didn't sold anything that is yours Weiss." Tai said as Weiss looked at him with her face all red with anger. "She is going on a date with someone named Cross." Tai said as the room fell silent as Yang came up with a plan.

"So then you all want to go spy on them?"

"Hell yeah." They all replied as they piled out the room getting things for their spy trip.

Cross's room

"So then you are taking Ruby out on a date?" Sofia asked as Cross came out of the bath room in jeans and bandages.

"Yeah I am going to take her to the movies then to get dinner at a restaurant Alba has been telling me about." Cross said as he went to his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt and a black button shirt.

"Well I think that is a bad idea because remember this is Alba we are talking about." Sofia said as both of them heard someone knocking at the door. "I'll get it." Sofia said as she opened the door to see Ruby in nice clothing and makeup. "Hey Ruby."

"Hey Sofia, is Cross ready?" Ruby asked as Sofia rolled away from the door to let Ruby in to see Cross putting on his boots and shades.

"Yeah I am ready just need to call Alba about the place we are going to eat." Cross said as he walked up to Ruby as both of them started making their way out the door until Sofia called out to them.

"Wait I need a picture." Sofia said as she took a quick picture of both of them with a confused face as she laugh at them for the picture and handed it to both of them as both of them started laughing once they saw their reactions.

"Okay we need to get going before Yang and the others start getting things they would need to spy on us." Cross said as Ruby grabbed Cross arm and dashed out the door to the air ships.

"So you are wondering where they will be going?" Sofia asked as the rest of team RWBY and TaiYang fell from the ceiling in a pile with Tai in the bottom and Weiss on the top.

"Yeah thanks Sofia we knew we can trust you on this." Yang said as all of them got up with one falling over the others.

"Right so they are going to the restaurant Alba likes to go to called the "VOID"." Sofia said as Tai though about the restaurant name sounded familiar.

"The tall building that is next to the gem museum and on the other side of the street to the art museum right?" Weiss asked as Sofia nodded and handed them binoculars, rope, ear pieces, and a map of the area they are to go.

Air ships

"So do you think they are going to get the information from Sofia?" Ruby asked as both her and Cross sat in the air ship waiting to take off.

"Most likely that is why I didn't call Alba for the location because we are going to be doing something different." Cross said as Ruby looked at him with a confused face as the air ship started taking off as both of them can see the rest of the group trying to get in the other one.

"So what are we going to be doing?"

"Ruby you know what I like to do during my free time?"

"Helping me with my homework and sleeping?" Ruby asked as she looked at Cross who was in the proses of tying his hair back.

"Well that is voluntarily, but what I like to is go to the shooting range that is only a couple of minutes from beacon and that is where I am taking you." Cross said as Ruby squealed at the idea of going to a shooting range.

"That is a great idea I always love going to the shooting range with my uncle Qrow when Yang and I were kids." Ruby said as she brought out her scroll and showed Cross how her uncle looked like.

"Wow I got to say he looks the part of a sniper and a rancher." Cross said as Ruby moved the pictures to show that he does own a ranch.

"Yup I even have my own horse that I named Leroy." Ruby said as she popped out a picture of a white horse eating its hay.

"Cool and it is kind weird I never saw you as a horse rider." Cross said as he thought as to why Ruby never seem like a horse rider but Yang does.

"Yeah well the thing is that I don't really know how to ride Leroy." Ruby said as Cross took Ruby's scroll to see the next picture and it was of him and Ruby in bed together with a smiling Yang at a corner. As Cross and Ruby sees this they both blushed to see that they were both holding onto each other like they married as in one of Cross's hands on Ruby's butt and Ruby's legs spread apart, lying flat on her stomach on top of Cross with her head laying on his chest.

"well looks like Yang is going to be doing more than just spy on use, at least your dad didn't see this." Cross said as he turned off Ruby's scroll and gave it back to her as she placed it back in her pocket with the rest of the ride having an awkward silence until they have landed. "Okay we have to move before the rest gets here so Ruby if you may." Cross said as Ruby knew what he was talking about.

"Okay now, where is it at?" Ruby asked as she grabbed hand while walking out of the ship.

"It is at the corner of dawn St. with the big flash sign." Cross said as when they both reached the outside of the building everything went to fast for him to keep track and they were both at the building.

"Okay here we are and thank you for riding the Ruby express." Ruby said as a solute at the end. "So this is the place?"

"Yeah hell I remember why I haven't come here for a while." Cross said as he pulled out the paper that was stapled to the wall that read '_newly renovated_' "okay then ladies first." Cross said as he opened the door for Ruby to enter.

"Hello welcome to the greatest shooting range in vale 'The silver stone'!" a girl at the counter said as Ruby was entering with a smile. "Hello how may I help you to-" the girl stopped mid-sentence as Cross came in. "c-Cross what are you doing here now?"

"Hey Ms. Dawn how has it been?" Cross asked as he and Ruby walked up to the register.

"It has been good and stop with the formality remember the names Karla; so how may I help both of you today?" Karla asked as Cross pulled out a clear black tinted card and handed it to her as she looked at Ruby.

"Karla put Ruby's name under my card for a while until she gets her own." Cross said as Ruby looked at him and Karla nodded at him and swiped the card as she pulled out an odd looking sniper rifle and handed it to Cross before looking at Ruby.

"So what type of gun would you use?" Karla asked as Ruby though about it.

"What type of guns do you have?" Ruby asked as Karla pulled a sheet of paper with all of the guns name, brand, and types. As Ruby saw this she couldn't decide on what to use. "Are they customizable?"

"Sure look at Cross's sniper it is a combination of a colt python 357 revolver, a break action over-under with double barrel shotgun, and ar-15/m16 carbine commercial buttstock with a sniper body frame. "Karla said as Ruby looked at the gun and saw that there were two larger cylinders before the barrel side by side and the barrels are stacked as Cross started filling the clip with 50' Cal ammunition, getting ready to get to the range.

"That is so cool!" Ruby squealed as she looked at the gun longer as she looked at Karla. "I would like to make my own gun!"

"Sure thing so how would you like it?" Karla asked as she took out a notebook and pen to get ready to write down the things the red head wants on her gun.

"Okay I would like a sniper that has a Rifle BAR barrel, a shotgun body, a pistol grip, and a shock absorbent buttstock." Ruby said as Karla wrote down everything and gave Ruby a number.

"since you are the first to have this in as an order for the first day this is free until then tryout our assortment of other guns." Karla said as she went to the back as Ruby grabbed a Barrette 50 and headed to the outdoors shooting range in the back.

"Hey Cross, what do you think the others are doing?" Ruby asked as she lay down on a small hill and looked down the sight as Cross got to his placed and got ready to shoot some targets.

"Don't know but right now let's see which one of use can shoot the most targets." Cross said as he fired at a target.

Moment earlier with WBY and dad

"Okay so here is the place, right?" Yang asked as Tai tried to get up to the roof but was having trouble getting his leg over the edge.

"A little help." Tai said as Yang rushed over to her dad helping him get on the roof.

"Well this is the place Sofia told us, so where are they?" Weiss asked as she brought out the binoculars to see if they are in there.

"Well looks like they knew we were coming." Blake said as she jumped to another roof leaving Yang and Tai surprised that she can predict that they are not there at all.

"So then what now, we have to find my little girl" Tai said as Yang looked at the her scroll

"Blake was right, they are not here, okay; think what do Cross and Ruby like to do when they want to have fun?" Weiss asked as Blake came back with a little bit of trash on her shoulder as she brushed it off.

"I got some intel and the man I got it from said that he saw a girl in a red blouse and a guy in a black open button shirt heading at the end of dawn street." Blake said as Tai's eyes widened with shock that he knew what was at the end of Dawn Street.

"I know where they are."

"Really dad where are they?" Yang asked her dad face became pale with the fear that he is thinking.

"He is taking her to the strip club that is at the end of Dawn Street!" Tai said as he jumped down from the building leaving the girls shocked at his assumption until they figured that he might be right.

"Shit come on you two we got to get my baby sister before she is scared from what she might see!" Yang shouted as she grabbed Blake and Weiss's collar and jumped down the building.

"I should have known Cross would do this to Ruby, ruining her life with all that might be in there." Weiss said as she turned the corner where Tai has taken.

Shooting range

"Pay up sucker!" Ruby shouted as Cross gave her 20 lien as the score counts that she has taken 25 targets down as Cross has taken 24.

"Your luck that my gun just got jammed." Cross said as he placed his gun on the side of a vending machine while getting a soda for himself and Ruby.

"Yeah right just admit it that you lost cause I am awesome." Ruby said as she placed the sniper next to Cross's as they both sat on a bench taking a breather.

"Man today was fun huh?" Cross asked as he looked at Ruby who was looking at the opened field lost in her little world. "Ruby?"

"Uh oh sorry I am just felling a little bit home sick." Ruby said as Cross knew what she was talking about.

"It is okay Ruby I am pretty sure you will be back with your uncle Qrow shooting at the targets he puts up for you to practice on." Cross said as he wrapped Ruby in a one arm hug catching her off guard.

"Thanks Cross you do know what to say sometimes." Ruby said as she kissed Cross softly as he returned the affection.

"You know I might actually come with you to see how it is over there and see how Qrow really is as a sharp shooter." Cross said as he noticed Ruby smiling widely.

"That is a great idea, you can see my uncle, Leroy, and Sampson my uncles dog, oh and Zwei." Ruby said as both of them got up to return the guns.

"Hey there; you two looked like you both had fun today, oh and Ruby, can you come back tomorrow so we can see if we can get you your card?" Karla asked as Ruby and Cross nodded then started heading out of the building. "Thank you and please come again."

"So what do you think the others are-"

"Ruby!" someone shouted as Cross turned to see Ruby being hugged to death by her dad. "Ruby are you okay, oh I was worried sick about you."

"Dad what are you doing, let me go I can't breathe." Ruby said as she felt the same force on her back as she turned her head slightly to see Yang hugging her. "Yang?"

"Hey there sis how was your date?"

"Well the date is good but we are still on it." Ruby said as Tai looked at Cross.

"You got a lot of explaining to do."

"Like what taking your daughter to a shooting range and leaving you all at the restaurant?" Cross said as Weiss and Blake finally came up with a little mud on them. "What happened to you two?"

"Don't ask." Weiss and Blake said in unison as they stared daggers at Yang who was laughing nervously.

"Ruby, are you okay, he didn't do anything to you right, wait a minute; shooting range?" Tai asked as he looked at the sign Cross was under as he can see that is says the silver stone. "oh." Was all Tai can say as Ruby finally got away from her father's grip.

"Yeah but if you need me and Cross we are going to get some dinner." Ruby said as she walked over to Cross as both of them started to make their way to get some food.

"I got to say he really does know how to show a girl a really good time." Blake said as she can see a video through the buildings' window of both of them shooting at targets.

"Yeah but if you need us, Blake and I are going back to the dorm to get change and head back to study for things tomorrow." Weiss said as both of them walked to the dust ships to get back to beacon.

"So since they are gone, what are we going to do about this?" Yang asked as she looked at her father and can see that he is walking to the direction to where both of the love birds are going to. After a while of walking they spotted a diner. "So then, are you hungry?"

"let's go in." Tai said as both of them saw that both Cross and Ruby were at a booth as both of them decided to eat a booth away from them so they can be able to hear them.

"Hello there, what would you like to eat?" A waitress asked as Tai ordered a stake as Yang ordered a cheese burger.

"So let's see what both of them are talking about."

One booth down Cross and Ruby

"So, what would two like to eat?" A waitress asked as both of them looked at the menu.

"I would like a bowl of spaghetti." Cross said as the waitress wrote it down and looked at Ruby.

"I would like a grilled cheese." Ruby said as the waitress wrote it down.

"And what would both of you like to drink?"

"A diet cola would be fine." Cross said as he placed the menu at the end of the table for the waitress.

"A 'everybody like grape' soda." Ruby said as she hander the waitress her menu as she left with the orders.

"So how is today for you Ruby?" Cross asked as he looked to see that Ruby was smiling.

"It is great and if only my dad and Yang would stop spying on use." Ruby said as both of them heard someone do a spit take.

"You know Mr. Xiao long you are not that good at hiding with us." Cross said as he reached over the over his backboard and patted Tai on his head.

"You know I can technically kill you right now if you don't stop doing that." Tai said as he heard a snicker from Cross.

"You can't kill me without getting Ruby mad at you and even if you can I can't technically die that easy." Cross said as he pulled back his hand as he pulled back he sees a fork lodge in the back of his hand. "Really?"

"Yes." Tai said as all four orders came out as both sets started eating their dinner. After they finished their food Cross paid for both parties food to show that gratitude for their company.

"Cross, you didn't have to pay for ours dad would have paid it by himself." Yang said as she looked at her father who was talking to Ruby with a smile on both of their faces.

"I know but it was a good thing that both you came here to looked after us but you could have just done it a couple of tables away." Cross said as all four of them started making their way to the dust ships onwards to beacon.

"You know Cross how about I offer you a chance to join Ruby, Yang, and I at the fair tomorrow after your class so we can sell things that was supposed to be for today." Tai said as all of them entered the dust ship and sat down.

"I would actually like that and also I would like to see what is it that you three sell at the fair." Cross said as all of them felt the ship started ascending.

**So then that was the date and to say I am satisfied with this but then again I don't think I placed in a lot of details about what was going on between them both but oh well also I remembered what I wanted to remember and is that if you want to laugh at a video look up Blakes secrete obsession on YouTube it is an mmd always funny to watch the video because it might be true.**

**I have not been sleeping for at least 3 days being stock on an idea for an awesome fanfic that I think is more of a cross over and I think I will make it the ultimate fanfiction ever until then **

**N-F-L out peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So today is going to be iffy if you can say that so rwby does not belong to me but to roosterteeth**

"The next item on sale is the river edge dagger for 25 lien." Tai said as Cross came out with a multi curved dagger flipping it around before giving it to Tai. "So who wants this bad boy?" Tai asked as multiple people and faunus raised their hands as the auction started. "32 going once going twice." another raised, "54." Raised. "69." Raised. "78 going once going twice sold to the female faunus in purple." Tai said as Ruby speed off to the faunus in purple with the dagger in its box. "Next the reverse samurai sword." Tai said as Yang brought out the Overall Length: 39" with a Blade Length of 28" silver-blue handled sword. "Now this blade is overall the sharpest of its family and is on sale for 50 lien." Tai said as the crowd stayed quiet before two people raised their hands one in a black cloak and another in brown. "Remember the highest bidder wins."

"I bid 75 lien!" The female in the black cloak said as the other raised the bid.

"80 lien!" The man in brown.

"85!" Black

"90!" Brown

"100!" Black

"150!" The man in brown shouted out as the crowd looked at them wondering who is going to get the highest bid.

"300!" The woman said as the crowd looked at her with a shock on their faces.

"The sword for 300 lien going once going twice-"

"400!" Some else yelled out as the entire crowd, Tai, Ruby, Yang, and Cross turned to see a girl in a midnight black jacket, navy blue jeans, and a metallic mask hiding her face.

"400 hundred going once going twice… sold to the woman with the metal mask!" Tai said as the girl walked up to the stage giving tai the money as Cross gave the reverse sword to the girl.

"Hello their Cross looks like you are enjoying your day." The girl said as Cross already knew who it was.

"Why are you here Dunkelheit?" Cross asked as Dunkelheit smiled under the mask releasing a small chuckle.

"It's good to see that the legendary nightmare hunter is having a day with his students." Dunkelheit said as she grabbed the sword while slipping a note to Cross as she left the premises.

"Well that was a thing." Yang said as she went to the back of the stage.

"Okay well that will be it for right now folks we are going to be on our break so we will be back in an hour for now enjoy yourselves." Tai said as the rest of them got to the back of the stage.

"Hey Cross looks like you have a fan club already." Tai said as Cross looked to where he was pointing at to see a group of girls in their teens and probably in their twenties taking pictures of him.

"Hey Cross we have a guess!" Ruby said as Cross turned around to see Ruby and Coco talking to each other.

"Ah Ms. Adel, what do I owe the pleasure of my student seeing me this day?"

"Shut the crap on that Cross." Coco said as Cross frown that Coco killed his fun on that. "We need to talk."

"Sure just give me a couple of seconds to get rid of the other girls." Cross said as Coco looked behind him to see a group of girls near the entrance.

"Okay but how are you going to do that?"

"That is easy." Cross said as he grabbed Ruby's waist pulling her into an unsuspected kiss in which created an awkward atmosphere for Coco and leaving the group of girls outside shocked at what just happened. As he pulled back Ruby was left in a smiling daze with a bit of drool coming from the corner of her mouth. "See that how you get a group of anyone to back away from you when they don't think that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Okay but could you have given me a warning next time before you do something like this again?"

"Nope, now come on what is it that you want to talk about?" Cross asked as Coco facepalm at knowing Cross would do this at any time he can to have people get the point.

"Not here we have to talk somewhere private." Coco said as Cross nodded and followed Coco with Ruby behind him until they reached a secluded area from the rest of the people. "Okay this place should do, now Cross, Ozpin has been trying to get a hold of you because he had received a distressed call about an unknown faunus group attacking Patch."

"Wait Patch?" Ruby asked as Coco nodded before looking back at Cross, who was hard in thought.

"Okay here's the thing these faunus had come from the island next to Patch and no one has come out from that area when they have sent military forces in there and they are asking for huntsmen and huntresses to go in there but as you can tell they are out at another area along with rubies uncle."

"Okay so that means Ozpin wants me to go to Patch by myself and see what the commotion is about?"

"No, you are to go to Patch with a team you want to go with you and see what has happened to the others that has disappeared in the island." Coco said as she gave Cross the letter with five sea tickets to go to Patch. "You have about a week to pick a team and head to Patch but that also means that you have to bring a brief detail about what has happened there." Coco said as she left the area where they were at leaving Cross and Ruby at an area full of darkness that felt familiar to Cross as he pulled his hand out to grab Dunkelheit neck.

"Oh so it looked like you can still see through my semblance." Dunkelheit said as Cross lets go of her neck as she fell on her feet looking at Cross through her mask before looking at Ruby. "So who's the kid?"

"I am not a kid." Ruby said as Dunkelheit was about to push Ruby to a side. Before this happened Cross grabbed by Dunkelheit by the mask lifting her off the ground with his red eyes piercing through his shades.

"What do you want Dunkelheit and if you hurt Ruby I can just leave you with the pain I left your brother in last time I saw him." Cross said as Dunkelheit started struggling to get free as she saw the threat first hand as the memories flashed back into her mind.

5 years ago training room of the mercs and bounties

"Okay you little shit what did you say about this I kill you now and nobody will know that you died by me." A teen that looked like he was at the age of 15 or 16.

"How about…fuck your sister." Cross said as he was met with a punched to the stomach causing him to have all of his air tokened out of him, gasping for air.

"Now, now what a mouth you have do you kiss mommy with that mouth oh right she's dead!" The teen said as punched Cross to the ground.

"You know it is not right to talk about the dead like that." Cross said as the teen stopped at his back keeping him from standing up.

"Yeah and who is going to stop me?" The teen said as his face was meet with a metal bar that was swung by a female that looked like she was 19.

"You little shit stop fooling around and get back to training!" She shouted as she looked down at Cross when she heard him grunted.

"Alba leave this fight before you break a nail." The teen taunted as Alba gave the bar to Cross to help him up.

"Come on Cross you need to get back up before you actually get killed by them or me if this happens again" Alba said as Cross just got back up without help.

"Alba just leave me be; this is my fight and I only fight when I am threatened." Cross said as the teen boy walked up to him holding a knife to Cross's neck

"Oh so you don't feel threatened, how about I kill you now?" The teen said as he was about to bring the knife to Cross's chest when he felt something in his stomach, as he looked down he can only see what was the hand of his victim piercing through his skin into his internal organs.

"Those who mock the dead are the ones that die before having to find who they are."

"Cross stop this you're killing him!" Alba said as he grabbed Cross's arm pulling out his hand from the teen.

"Those who die can see those who are closes." A shaking girl with big brown eyes and light brown hair said as she walked up to the older teen who was clutching his stomach. "The lines from the book of the last darkness, the best book there is." The girl said as she laid the older teen on the ground before placing a hand over his eyes and taking his final breath.

"He is dead not by your hand Cross he is just leaving to someplace real." The girl said as she stood up shaking a little before seeing Cross's blood red eyes.

Present

"Okay fine just let me down this mask was not cheap!" Dunkelheit said as Cross lets go of her landing on her feet again looking a little bit irritated at Cross but deep down loved that she was dominated by the person she loves. "Now then how about we get something to eat it is the fair."

"Yeah fine we can get something to eat it is 3 already even though there was class today this was the best day until now." Cross said as he looked at Ruby who was texting Yang that she is going to get something to eat with Cross and a friend of his.

"So what do you two want to eat?" Ruby asked as Dunkelheit thought about what she wants to eat.

"I can go for chili fries." Someone said as all of them turned around to see someone they didn't expect.

"Alba!"

Moments later the four of them bot their food of chili fires, Dunkelheit with some hotdogs, Ruby with a plate of cookies, and Cross with a bowl of fried Oreo's and a wallet full of tears that he was lost more than he expected form the three girls with him. "So what are you two doing here?"

"Well Cross you see we have a message to give you by "we" I mean Dunk here." Alba said as she pointed at her neighbor who was in the middle of eating a hotdog with some cheese and chili covering her face not covered by the mask.

"Right Dunkelheit clean up your face for god sakes you have to stop eating like this." Cross said as Dunkelheit took in the rest of the hotdog before cleaning her face with the napkin provided by Ruby.

"Right sorry, okay Cross I have brought something here to tell you but one question is this, why is there a child eating with us.

"Ruby isn't a child she's one of Cross's students." Alba said as Cross and Dunkelheit looked at Ruby who was only a couple of inches from Cross as she keep on eating her cooking.

"Really she looks like a kid." Dunkelheit said as she noticed that Cross was smiling at Ruby. "Wow Cross, didn't knew you were a pedophile."

"Actually I am 15." Ruby said as everyone looked at Dunk who was stuck from that statement.

"Okay then back to task, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Cross asked as Dunk shook her thoughts out of her head.

"Right Cross the thing is that this message is a warning, don't go to the island it is said to have many dangers in it and someone had a vision of you dying." Dunkelheit said as Ruby choked on a cookie when she heard about Cross dying.

"Wait a minute, Cross cannot die he is too fast to get killed and he can regenerate faster than any person can." Ruby said as she leaned over the table and looked at Dunk in the mask. "The vison must have been someone that looks like Cross right?"

"Sorry Ruby but it is true; the vision never lies, Cross heave the warning you will die." Alba said as Cross looked at his oreos seeing that he has finished them.

"Thanks for the waring alba, Dunkelheit." Cross said as he got back up making way to the stage area where Tai is. As Ruby follows shortly she returned back to Alba and Dunkelheit grabbing the rest of her cookies.

"He is still going, isn't he?" Dunk asked as she felt her scroll ring, without looking to see who it is she only heard a voice.

"Of course I am going Alison, I am not a sane person." Cross said as he knew that Alison was frozen when she heard Cross called her by her real name making her blush as Alba whistle at the sight before Cross hanged up.

"Dame looks like he know that it is you after all." Alba said as she saw Alison jump with excitement.

"Looks like I do have a chance to have him." Alison said as Alba got a text from Yang.

"Actually it seems like he is taken."

"Really, by whom?"

"By Ruby, wow look like he didn't really needed my help to get someone for him." Alba said as she felt dark energy coming from her neighbor. As Alba looked to her left she predicted the obvious of Alison's aura engulfing herself with white eyes coming from the shadows. "Don't worry he will probably dump her…eventually."

Back at beacon after selling all of the blades at the fair

"So what did you think of today Cross, you actually looked like you were having fun with the swords and breaking all of the girls hearts." Yang said as she was counting a wad of money she has received from her day's work with her dad.

"To say I was having fun and I didn't know you guys actually sell premium swords, daggers, knifes, and anything that has to have a blade." Cross said as he took off his shades to reveal his emerald eyes slightly darker then they should be.

"Hey Cross you okay, you seem to be a little tiered." Yang said as Ruby, Weiss, and Blake came in to see both teacher and student on the same bed.

"What are you two doing?" Blake asked as she saw something moved on Cross's back signifying that his wings need to be stretched.

"Nothing we are just counting money, let's see eight hundred ninety-nine, nine-hundred. Well we have almost about a thousand, what about you Cross?" Yang asked as she can see Cross's eyes scanning the money faster than anybody can.

"With this stack about eight thousand, now then I say we have reached about with the rest of the money that still haven't been counted over eleven thousand lien for your dad." Cross said as he shifted his body slightly towards the left felling his shirt press against his skin.

"Cross by any chance, are your wings feeling uncomfortable right now?" Weiss asked as Ruby grabbed something out of her drawer and pulled out a wrapped box.

"Yeah it is just my wing sometimes have a mind of its own."

"Well why don't you go ahead and flex your wings out, we do live with Yang and her hair." Weiss said as Yang looked at Weiss with red eyes before looking at Cross who was hesitating with think of stretching them out.

"I don't know I think this room is a little too small for them." Cross said he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Cross is you don't do this now our wing will probably he too stressed to even move." Blake said as she leapt back to the ground getting to Weiss's bed.

"Hm I don't-"

"Cross we are giving permission to open your wings right now so just relax them." Ruby said as Cross released a sigh knowing that he lost this battle.

"Fine but I still think this room is still too small." Cross said as he started taking off his jacket and shirt hesitated with his bandages on his body before getting them off. As he was taking off his bandages the girls watched in anticipation to see what type of faunus he is and what his wings span is (Blake inspection of wings for another reason.) as Cross bandages hung loosely they saw something pulsing lightly until they saw one of his wings shoot out revealing a blood-black red bat wing nearly reaching Ruby's bed. As Cross lets his wing relax to its full extent reaching Ruby's bed the girls looked in awe at the full length and for Ruby to see that his wing have finger like bones in it.

"That is so cool, can I touch it?" Ruby asked as she was going to poke it when Cross slightly pulled back from its contact.

"Sorry Ruby but when someone touches a bat faunus wing it gives them a weird feeling and gives them a sense of numbness on their back." Cross said as he started flexing his wing fingers felling the joints loosened with every movement.

"Hey Cross what type of bat faunus are you anyways." Blake asked as she pulled out a tape measurer to find the length of the wing.

"Well I am 1/3 dove from my mother side." Cross said as the girls looked at him with confusion before moving on. "I am also 1/3 vampire bat, and fox bat." Cross said as Blake looked at his other wing to see the base of it moving but not the rest of it.

"Cross, why don't you move your other wing?" Blake asked as she looked at the wing to see it limp.

"Well I already know that Sofia told you four that we had an accident when we were kids." Cross said as he saw Blakes ears flattened on her head. "You know I don't mean anything from that Blake, just jogging your memory."

"Well even if you are just jogging her memory there is no reason for you to talk about the past for now we heard that you have a mission and have to pick a team to go with you, so who's going with you?" Weiss asked as Cross smirked before looking at the others.

"Well I am taking team rwby to go to Patch since I know two sisters that are residents there." Cross said as he looked at the money before being tackled by Ruby and Yang at the news of them going to Patch.

"Yay we got to go back to Patch, we got to show you three the best places in Patch and the place where we can all have fun." Ruby said as she looked at Cross who looked like he was holding in pain. "Something wrong Cross?"

"Yeah both of you are kneeling on my crotch." Cross said as both of the sisters moved away from Cross so he can roll off the bed to land on the ground holding onto his newly destroyed boys.

"Sorry about that Cross, so when are we going to leave to Patch." Yang asked as went down to Cross to see if he is okay as she sees his wing going back to its place.

"We are to leave at the end of the week but we need someplace to stay at when we are over there." Cross said as he sat up still holding onto his crotch.

"Well we got my dad's house and we got uncle Qrow's house." Ruby said as she pulled out her scroll to find the island name. "Uh what's the island name?"

"It's called drakes island home the biggest place with bats everywhere." Cross said as the girls turned pale instead Weiss transparent to know that they are going to an area full of bats. "all of the bat population there is fruit bats, fox bats, and tent making bats none of them are harmful almost all of them eats small animals, lizards or insects so they shouldn't bother you." Cross said as the girls relaxed a bit but were still nervous.

"Right so we got an island that is said to have a home infested with bats but what is the rest?" Weiss asked as Ruby tapped on her scroll trying to get the location of the island.

"we are going to drakes island because some hostile faunus are attack Patch probably taking some people hostage we are also going to the island to see what have happened to the others that have been sent to that island but have never returned." Cross said as everyone looked at Blake knowing that she might be uncomfortable with this.

"Hey guys I have the location of the island but it is about 6 hours from and of Patches shores." Ruby said as she showed the place to where the island is and was surprised to see the island having a castle and a wall on the shores.

"So then how do you think we are going to get in their?" Blake asked as she studied the island to only have an instinct to back away but hidden it.

"Don't know we will probably think of this when we get there." Weiss said as Cross nodded at her statement and looked at the closes place to the shores.

"Well looks like we are going to be staying at Qrow's when we are over there." Cross said as Ruby and Yang got up and started packing with a huge smile on their faces.

"Cross can we leave sooner I really want to get back to our gold old Patch and see all of the people that I know there." Ruby said as she looked at Cross who was paying no heave to her. As she looked at his face she saw something that she never knew Cross had in him, fear. "Cross are you okay?"

"Yeah, just that the island looks like something I saw in a dream before but different than I think." Cross said as his eyes turned back to their normal emerald color.

"Well Cross as much as we like having you with your shirt off I think it would be best if we all have some sleep now so we can get ready for class tomorrow." Weiss said as Cross just kept looking at the map before responding.

"Yeah the rest of you still have somethings I need." Cross said as he looked at Yang who went to her desk and started getting out paper to write on.

"Well since she always do this late I think you are going to make us do more training as a team?" Weiss asked as Cross shook his head.

"No I got another idea of what I want all of you to do." Cross said as he got up and left the room leaving his jacket, shirt, and bandages.

"Do you think he noticed that he have left his top lay of clothing's?" Blake asked as the room fell silent from the only occasional sounds of pencil led being run aCross paper.

"Well I think it would be right to hand him his things in the morning but right now we need to keep track of Yang doing her work." Weiss said as she felt a paper ball hit her in the face as she looked at Yang who was making another one before having the ball blown from her hand by an icicle. "Yang get back to work or do you want Cross to have you do the needle test on you?" Weiss said as Yang turned pale as she remembered the needle test Alba was talking about when all of them were at the hot springs.

A couple days ago hot springs

"Man I still cannot believe that vale has a natural hot spring that no one knows about." Coco said as she patted Alba on the back as she looked around to see the guys, Pyrrha, Velvet, and Weiss blushing from where they are at.

"Do we really have to share the springs with the male portion of the group?" Weiss asked as she stared daggers at the males to make sure they won't move their blindfolds to take a peek.

"Be glad Cross isn't here he would know how all of your bodies sizes by now." Alba said as she moved next to Yang giving her a playful squeeze. "He will also probably make the water run red from the sight of this beauty."

"You can say that again this will probably make the boys heart race." Yang said as she moved next to Jaune lightly breathing onto his neck putting his arm between her bosoms feeling Jaune tensed up.

"Hey you guys want me to tell you something about Cross's training." Alba said as the entire group looked at Alba with a little help from Yang and Velvet to help the boys looked her way. "Cross's training you guys the easiest way he can but the training he want to rush you guys into is called the needle test."

"What's the needle test?" Jaune asked as he felt the water get warmer.

"The needle test is when someone that needs help to get higher aura. They start out to get their body destroyed by getting all of their aura channels cut off." Alba said as the entire group looked at the water with the foam turning to show the body of a person's aura being cut off. "the next thing that will happened is that with the rest of life that person they get their aura fixed back together by stabbing the aura placements veins destroying the rest of the body that to show where the aura channel is at with the body instantly regenerating but making that said person to received major pain that will get someone killed if they don't have enough training." Alba said as the foam started to disappear leaving a dark imprint of death at the bottom of the clear water.

"So if he teaches this to us we are dead?" Jaune asked as Alba hummed at the knowledge of death following Cross everywhere.

"Great so our final breath is going to be taken by our newest teacher." Weiss said as she deepened herself in the water.

"Yeah well be glade that he is always calm no matter in what situation he is in." Alba said as she predicted something different in the future.

Present Cross's room

"Why am I having a bad feeling about the island it is like I know someone or something there but I don't know what it is." Cross said as he noticed he was upside down again and noticed that he has trashed his room again. "Damn I need to calm down for tomorrow but why, why am I so fucking tense right now." Cross said as he punched one of the walls to the far right of the room leaving a couple of crakes with his blood.

**Well then that is it for this chapter sorry for the late updates I am starting to sleep in more so these updates are going to be lest resent then usually but yeah so aske any questions about this chapter and any that might come out for later on chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So it has been a while since I have written Cross's story so I am going to have more time on all of my stories so have fun.**

"Okay everyone today we are going to work on something today before me and team RWBY heads to patch for the mission." Cross said as the other students shook their heads before Jaune raised his hand. "What is it Jaune?"

"Yeah I was wondering, what do we do when you five are gone?"

"Well I don't know I asked Alba to see if she can teach you all but then again she isn't being paid so if she isn't here just do whatever you want." Cross said as the others nodded. "Okay todays lesson is going to be about aura control which means that you are going to conjure up your aura to manifest your true forms." Cross said as he sat on the ground in a meditating stance as his aura started forming a dark purple outline taking the form of another layer of skin with armor pieces growing onto it.

"That looks so cool." Ruby said as she also saw that some parts of the aura changing color slightly.

"Hey Cross what does it means when your aura changes color?" Fox asked as the others looked at Cross aura and saw that it was changing from a dark purple to a shade of grimm red.

"It means that he is having a hard decision to make." Ren said as he got down to a meditating position do the same.

"Okay everyone get into a meditating stance and to show your aura you have to relax your body and think of the world around you feel the energy then just let it out." Cross said as he heard Yang snickered. "And Yang I know you are like this but keep the sex jokes in your diary." Cross said as he saw Yang blushing with everyone giggling from the joke.

"Hey Cross can I ask a question?" Jaune asked as Cross nodded. "Right so why aren't you wearing the blinds you usually wear?" Jaune asked as Cross looked at team RWBY with a slight stern look making them sweat.

"Well I am wearing my binds but I will need to get new ones later and I am guessing Coco told all of you that I am now in a relationship with Ruby am I correct." Cross asked as everyone nodded as he looked at Coco with a piercing glare. "And before we leave I was planning to show you all what type of faunus I am." Cross said as the rest of the teams smiled at this until Cross started talking again. "But since we are stalling time I will only be showing them when you all can show your aura."

"We can do that!" Coco shouted this as she and the rest of team CVFY, Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, Blake, and Ruby instantly manifest their aura while Jaune, Yang, and Weiss were having trouble manifesting theirs.

"Looks like you are wrong Coco." Cross said as he looked at Jaune as his aura looked like it was barley showing. "Wow this is the first, hey Yang, Weiss looks like Jaune is better at something then the both of you." Cross said as the others looked at Jaune and saw that his aura was barley showing but was there.

"Oh come on; how the fuck does he have it?" Weiss shouted as Jaune aura was turned down.

"Well Weiss you see when ones aura shows like this that means he or she have come to know what or who they are." Cross said as he looked at everyone and smiled. "And it looks like everyone but two has acquired that."

"Well I think it would be better if you stop with the odd assignment you would give us and leaving us with Alba."

"Hey I am right here you know that right." Alba said as she was leaning on a far wall looking a little piss.

"Yeah we know but you are here just for a pre-caution." Cross said as he let the back of his head get hit by Yang.

"You are a dick you know that right." Yang said as Cross did nothing.

"Well you two already know what I am so I am still going to show you what I am." Cross said as Alba grabbed a pistol she has by her side in case something bad happened as Cross started off with taking off his jacket. As he was taking off his jacket the others saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath it letting all of them see his bandages were tightly strung to his body.

"So what you are going to show us your pecks." Coco asked as she can see what she likes.

"Not really." Cross said as he pulled the bandages lightly to let them fall to the ground as he let his wings go out as far as they can.

"So you are a bat faunus." Ren said as he couldn't help but look at the pale wing that was still in its place.

"He is actually 2/3 bat faunus the rest is dove faunus D.N.A." Weiss said as she try to poke the fully extended wing only for it to flap her hand away slightly.

"So I am guessing your dad was a bat and your mother was a dove?" Fox asked as Cross nodded his head as he moved his wing slightly as Ruby appears on Cross's back making him give her a piggy back ride.

"Aw look at you already sharing who you are and trying to be cool about it." Ruby said as she peck Cross's cheek.

"Alright you two we don't need to see this type of relationship during class." Weiss said as the bell rang.

"Not anymore." Cross said as he placed Ruby down and intertwined his hand with Ruby's.

"Aw look at you two, you look so cute together." Yang said as she crushed both of them with her hug.

"Yang let them go they're going to pass out from lack of air." Blake said as Yang let them go as they fell to the ground.

"Well even though this is sweet and kind of cute we have to get moving we got a mission tomorrow and you too Cross." Coco said as the rest nodded their heads and started making their way to their dorms.

"So Cross have you and Ruby tried anything risky yet?" Yang asked as Cross looked at her with a confused face.

"Not that I recall, why?" Cross asked as the others looked at him before looking at Ruby who was walking ahead of them.

"Well because you are technically dating a fifteen year old in a school that has almost non-virgins and the only virgin here are Weiss, I'm guessing Blake, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, Velvet, and Ruby."

"Yeah because she is 15 and Blake is a virgin." Cross said as everyone looked at him then at Blake, then back to him and again to Blake as she was blushing up a storm.

"Cross how'd you know?" Blake asked as she grabbed gambol shroud.

"Well asked Adam when you see him again." Cross said as Blake stiffened before light tears started forming in her eyes. "Blake listen remember both of you are on the different teams and right now it is both of your choice to meet at one point."

"Right…I will see you guys in a bit I need to get some air." Blake said as she started walking in a different direction.

"Wait aren't we already outside?" Jaune asked as Cross, Yang, Weiss, and Ren slapped their forehead from Jaune little minded comment.

"Jaune you have two girls as your team mates, I have a sister, you have seven sisters and you think she is just going to get fresh air?" Cross asked as Jaune gave out a nervous laugh at his statement as they all continued walking to the dorms. "_I don't know what you see in him Pyrrha"_

"_Well he is nice and has a good goofy side that I like."_ Pyrrha wrote on her scroll and sent it to Cross who just shook his head once they made it to the dorms.

"I will see the four of you all later by the edge of beacon so we can go to patch." Cross said as he walked off to his dorm while the others went to their dorm to get their things together.

"Hey Ruby what do you think Uncle Qrow will say once he sees Cross?" Yang asked as Ruby tensed up from an image that popped to her head.

"I don't know but it will probably lead to both of them getting to the hospital." Ruby said as she chuckled nervously from the fact that her Uncle never liked having strangers in his house.

"Hey you two if you are done talking lets go." Weiss said as she was at the door with Blake and their bags ready.

"Right." Both Ruby and Yang said simultaneously quickly pacing their things and rushing to the edge of beacon.

"So how do you think we are going to be when it comes to the trip?" Yang asked as they stopped in front of Cross who was in a different battle gear of a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket with a blue strip, light blue baggy jeans, the same black combat boots, a white snake skin cowboy hat, and a pair of shades. "Yo Cross what is it with the get up?"

"No reason just what my sister recommended for clothing on the first day at patch." Cross said as he turned around to pick up his gym bag that is holding his extra clothing and some other things. "Come on we have to get to the plane before it leaves and the good thing is that we are early."

"No we are on time." Blake said as she pointed behind Cross to show a dust plain landing with someone he instantly know that was there.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong Cross?" Ruby asked before something crashed towards Cross crushing his lungs.

"Hayo Crossy!" A feminine voice said as Cross groan at the brunet.

"Dunk get the fuck off of me or else I will literally massacre you without thinking twice." Cross said in a darker voice then he intended to as he started smelling something foul. "Okay who the fuck just pissed themselves?"

"That would be the dog." Yang said as Cross wondered what dog she was talking about before looking down on his leg to see that a Labrador pup has pissed on his shoes.

"Really." Was all Cross said as he stepped into the dust ship and took off his boots for sneakers he has brought.

"So Cross tell us about the area we are going to be at." Blake said as they gathered into a booth.

"Right so like I said last time some military outposts in patch decided to check out what happened to some people that has went to the island and never came back and now some hunters have been reported missing for a few days now. So we are going to be staying at Qrow's for a bit then we are going onto the ship leading to the island." Cross said as the team understood what the mission is.

"Okay so then what it the plan for this mission?" Weiss asked as Cross looked out the window before shutting the blinds and turning the lights low. "Cross why did-"

"Because Weiss this is for the planning." Cross said as he pulled out his scroll and made a 3D model of the island. "Okay so we like I said we get onto the boat and it will drop us off at the east gates, from there we would look out to see all that has happened, make a hypothesis, and ask the locals to see if they have seen or heard anything odd lately. One more thing if the locals become a threat use nonlethal rounds on them and if they look like they are holding some information get away from that area and meet back at the east gates."

"Hey Cross, I took the liberty to call my friends from Signal so they can help me and Yang with showing you guys around Patch." Ruby said as she got a nod from Cross he just kept staring into the model.

Six hour has passed on the trip to Patch and the Dust ship has landed. Once everyone has gotten there things with the exception of Cross carrying Ruby's Stuff. They made their way to the parking lot of the airport to see if there ride is here.

"RUBY!" Three voices sounded as Ruby and the others turned around to see one girl and two boys running towards them at full speed.

"Oh no." Was all Ruby got to say as she was tackled by the three teens. "Guys get off me, can't breathe.

"Sorry." All three of them said at the same time making them laugh as the female of the young teens helped her up.

"Ruby it has been so long."

"I know May you look like you have actually matured a bit." Ruby said as the girl now named May lightly shoved Ruby.

"Well you look like you have changed a lot." May said as the two boys looked at Ruby with a smile on their faces.

"Mathew, James looks like you two haven't change at all." Ruby said as both of the boys looked at her before laughing.

"Well Ruby we might haven't change but you will still be our little buddy." Mathew said as he placed Ruby into a hug causing everyone in the group to hear a low growl.

"Hey Cross you okay?" Yang asked as Cross tapped on his scroll rapidly.

"Yeah just that alba isn't taking her calls." Cross said as he placed the scroll back into his packet.

"Hey Ruby who is the guy in the hat?" James asked as he leaned over to Ruby to get her answer.

"Oh right I should introduce you all. Well here is my teammate Weiss Schnee, my sister's partner Black Belladonna, and our mission leader Cross." Ruby said as Cross saw something in the distance with the corner of his eyes but ignored it.

"Hello" Weiss.

"Good day." Blake

"Come on your four we got no time to waste." Cross said as he started walking towards the park next to the airport.

"Right come on guys' time for the tour." Yang said as everyone started going at the tour around patch with Ruby pulling Cross who was focusing on the map of Drake Island he has made.

"Hey Yang what is it with Ruby always holding onto Cross." May asked as both of the girls turns to see Ruby clinging onto Cross's left arm.

"Well they are dating-"

"Wait wh-" May was silence by Yang as she looked at Cross who looked at a side. As he was looking to a side Yang followed his gaze and saw the figure he was looking at.

"We got to keep on moving." Cross said as Team RWBY kept on moving trying to get to the other places they wanted to go see.

"At last we are at the last place of our tour which is patches ancient rock museum." May said as she looked to the museum with stars in her eyes. As she looked toward the museum she started walking to the big building but was cut off by a guard.

"Sorry missy but the museum is close an artifact was stolen yesterday and we are looking for the culprits that has done this." The guard said as he gave the group a long stare before zooming his vision to Cross who was past him.

"I think I can help you with this." Cross said as he guard chuckled at him.

"Yeah and how is a little kid like you suppose to do that?"

"Lets make a deal if I get the people that has the artifact you will let us in to see the place inside." Cross said as the Guard started laughing at him.

"Sure-sure find the people and I will let you all in." The guard said as Cross grabbed the guard's gun and did a random shot killing someone causing his students and everyone nearby froze with fear.

"Check there their body they have the stone you are looking for." Cross said as he gave the Guard his gun as another guard checked the person's body and found the artifact they were looking for.

"H-how did you know he had the stone?"

"I know a lot of things and he has been following us around patch trying to hide." Cross said as he walked into the building with the stone on his rubber protected hands. "You seven go ahead with your tour of the museum I will need to make a call." Cross said as the seven companions went to the private tour.

"**What do you want Cross I am trying to sleep."**

"Yeah well I just called to say that I have found number four."

"**Wait do you mean the movie or the stone?"**

"The movie Alba what do you mean I found the fucking stone!" Cross shouted as he waited for Alba to respond.

"**Okay so you want someone to go over there and protect the stone?"**

"Yeah get about two people that work together because patch is a pretty big place by itself."

"**Okay Saber and Light or on their way now so don't worry they are our finest Mercenaries that has graduated this year."**

"Okay make sure they have the full extent of the mission they are getting. Also we are going to need to make a plan with all seven stones." Cross said as he felt someone watching him, as he turned he saw a pair of silver eyes watching from the corner of the next room.

"**Sure but I have read up on the legend and it says that there is 8 stones instead of seven."** Alba said as Cross understood what this meant.

"Okay like always I will keep an eye out for them." Cross said as he hung up his scroll and turned to see Ruby with a frown on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No just thinking." Ruby said as Cross patted her head causing her to blush.

"Don't think too much on the mission Ruby, just have fun while you can."

"But….okay." Ruby said as she started walking off leaving Cross with the stone.

"Hey Ruby how about we head to Qrows farm so we can rest up." Cross said as Ruby turned and nodded to him with a wide smile on her face.

"Sure" Ruby said as she intertwined her hands with Cross bringing him for a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey there you two." Yang said in a low voice spooking Ruby.

"What is it Yang?" Cross asked as he was unfazed by Yang's act.

"How did you not get scared?" Ruby asked as Cross moved his hair a bit to show his ears with a device near the earhole. "What is that for?"

"Well with my job I do have to steal some things and because I would have to steal stuff that are in safes so these let me hear the clicking in the nobs." Cross said as he looked at the others that are in the other room through the connecting doors looking at the fossil cascaded in reddish rocks.

"Come on Cross you have to at least be spooked since I got behind you." Yang said as she leaned closed to his left ear giving him the chance to elbow her gut.

"Yang you know I can elbow your gut right now, right?" Cross exclaim as Yang leaned away from him.

"Come on Cross lets go to my uncles house." Ruby said as she grabbed onto Cross's left arm dragging him instantly to the group.

"Hey Cross, how was the call?" Blake asked as Cross got his scroll out to show Blake the two people.

"I am having two of my people come over to patch so they can give protective security to the museum." Cross said as the three others that didn't know who Cross really was looked at him with a confused look.

"Why are you sending hunters to the museum to protect it?"

"There not hunters more like security experts that are trained to deal with hunters, the fangs, and any other organization, also with the place here I can see that there are some first generation of raw dust crystals that are mostly unstable." Cross said as the rest of them paled when they heard that his people can handle hunters.

"So you mean to tell us that you can kill us easily." James asked as he reached for his weapon on his back.

"Yes but my people only handles the rouge hunters when they lose their way." Cross said as he placed one of his hands into his jacket to show a high caliber handgun.

"You think you can pull that gun out fast enough at this close range with me?" James asked taking his weapon handle out a bit to show a sword edge.

"Cross, James this is not the place for a fight." Ruby said as she got in between both of them looking James in the eyes.

"Your right Ruby we shouldn't waist our time with pathetic opponents." Cross said causing James to snap and lung at him pushing Ruby away. With his lung Cross simple moved to the side grabbing his wrist and flipping him over his shoulder causing him to land on his gut feeling a gun barrel against his head. "You really are a pest."

"Hey get away from him!" Mathew shouted as he was stopped by May who had the look of fear in her eyes. "May move I have to get-" Mathew was cut off when he heard a click noise instead of a bang.

"Next time I won't be just intimidating." Cross said as he walked up to Ruby who looked at him with some anger I her eyes. As they stayed like that for a while Cross sighed and walked off to the entrance waiting for the others to follow.

"What is his problem with the gun and intimidation?" Mathew asked as he helped Ruby up from the ground.

"I'm guessing he was having a moment of who he was or was trying to be strong in front of Ruby." James said as he pushed himself off the ground with the help of May.

"No he wasn't trying anything he was just being who he was and who he still is." Ruby said as she walked up to Cross placing a hand onto his Shoulder getting his attention. As Cross turned his head Ruby stopped him by placing a kiss on his cheek making him turn his head down a bit.

"Why did she kiss him for what he did, I should have gotten the kiss for trying to take out the enemy?" James muttered to himself as he was instantly smacked on the back of the head by Yang.

"You know I am only doing this because Cross might be my brother in law one of these days." Yang said as James and Mathew looked at her with confusion.

"What she is saying is that Ruby and Cross have been dating for a while and Yang is thinking that they will get married one of these days." Weiss said as she walked off with Blake and Yang to Cross so they can head to the house.

"Why is she dating him?" Mathew asked as he looked at James whose face was shadowed by his hair.

"Maybe she is dating him because she probably saw something in him the others wouldn't see." May said as she walked to the others and bid there fare well to them while bowing to Cross showing her apologies for her friend.

Qrow's farm/house

"Finally were here." Yang said as she jumped onto the couch face first leaving her boots on the floor.

"It is nice that we finally get a place to rest in." Blake said as she took one of the seats next to the couch to the right.

"Easy for you two to say I am still carrying your luggage." Cross said as he walked into the house with his, Ruby's, Weiss's, Yang's, and Blake's bags over his shoulders and both of his arms.

"Well at least now you get to rest Cross." Weiss said as she took off her boots at the door and walked into the bathroom after getting directions from Yang.

"Hey Cross where's Ruby?" Yang asked as Cross looked out the door into the farm land.

"She is with the horses looking for Leroy." Cross said as he placed the luggage by the first closet door he sees.

"Well I think it is best were turn in we have spent about 2 hours trying to get here and it is already 11 at night." Blake said as she looked at Yang and Weiss as she got out of the bathroom.

"Yeah here let me show you guys to your rooms." Yang said as she walked down the halls and showed everyone where they will be staying.

"Well girls I will be see you all tomorrow in the morning." Cross said as the three girls said there good nights and left to go to their rooms.

**Hey there everybody sorry I haven't done any updates but the thing is that I am lazy, I have school, and starting to work on many things around my folks house and the usual I am a slow writer so there is no need to get annoyed at the progress. So if you all are bored with the story you all can send your oc's to this story so I can have them as Mercenaries or bounty hunters your choice. And that is all for today have a nice Sunday or whatever day you all are reading this just have a nice day.**


	11. Chapter ?

Hey guys it's me again and i know that these stories(aka only up to ten chapters) are slowly coming in because I am still in school and that work is also piling in with my YouTube account starting up with a new video maker so it will probably start up in the summer of my stories and Videos so hope all of you can give me ideas for other OC's you all want to see just submit them and i can get them working as Warrens partners in his story or add them to cross's or make them into enemies your decision.

Have a nice day.


End file.
